


Finding a Family

by xPenguinQueenx



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Aunt Nayeon, F/F, Found Family, Jihyo/Daniel and Momo/Heechul exist, Little Dahyun, Roomate Jeongyeon, Sana and Mina are Tzuyu's parents, Teenage Chaeyoung, background Mina/Sana
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:15:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 34,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26312500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xPenguinQueenx/pseuds/xPenguinQueenx
Summary: Jeongyeon needs a place to stay, she just doesn't expect to find a home in her pretty tenant and her nieces.akaThe 2yeon single parent au that won't leave my brain
Relationships: Chou Tzuyu/Son Chaeyoung, Im Nayeon/Yoo Jeongyeon
Comments: 178
Kudos: 750





	1. Chapter 1

“I’m telling you, she’s really great!” Jihyo is struggling under the large box. Jeongyeon has offered to switch her, but Jihyo’s pride has her lugging around the cardboard box half her weight anyway. “You’ll like her.”

Jeongyeon hopes so. She can’t imagine living with someone and hating every minute of it. “She seems nice enough.”

Jeongyeon doesn’t know much about Im Nayeon other than that she comes with a couple of kids, her sister’s children, (Jeongyeon doesn’t probe Jihyo more after she admits both their parents recently passed.) and has a busy schedule as a nurse. Jeongyeon can deal with that. She doesn’t _not_ like kids and she can get along with just about anyone.

“She’s great, a really good person. She covered for me last month, remember? Daniel’s grandmother passed and asked me to go with him to the funeral?”

Right, she does remember that. It’s the first time she’d ever seen Jihyo’s boyfriend look so frazzled. The man is usually so well put together.

Jeongyeon groans, setting her box down at the front door and giving a quick knock. She hears a dog bark. “She has a dog?”

Jihyo flinches. “Oh, yeah. I completely forgot to mention that.”

Jeongyeon shrugs. It’s not a big deal, as long as it’s not one of those annoying rat dogs that bark throughout the day. “It’s fine.”

She really can’t complain, Nayeon is being kind enough to allow her in her home. Her old tenant was an ass, kicking her out just because his other residents didn’t like her, or should she say her sexuality. If her next door neighbor had just minded her business and fed her ten cats instead of complaining about the women that leave her apartment, Jeongyeon wouldn’t be the entire building’s biggest material for gossip.

The front door opens, and Jeongyeon isn’t expecting the frowning teenager that stands in front of her. At least, she thinks the girl is a teenager. She’s got the forehead acne to prove it, but she’s smaller than Jeongyeon thinks most of them should be.

Behind her is a fluffy, white dog. A rat dog, great.

“Hi.” Jeongyeon glances around her. “I’m Jeongyeon.”

The girl blinks at her, looking disinterested. “Okay?”

Jeongyeon cringes when she hears Jihyo drop her box a little too forcefully, but she’s relieved when the kid in front of her softens at the sight of her best friend. “Chaeyoung! Hey, this is your new roomie. Is your mom here?”

Chaeyoung shakes her head, moving to the side to let them in. “No, she got called in. Emergency.”

Jeongyeon scoots back to take the larger box this time, ignoring Jihyo’s indignant gasp. She passes her before Jihyo can make an attempt to grab it back. She would rather the tiny woman not break her back trying to help Jeongyeon move in.

The girl, Chaeyoung, closes the door once Jihyo is in and points toward the hallway. “Last door on the right.”

The kid disappears toward the kitchen, leaving Jeongyeon to stare after her. She hadn’t realized she would be living with an angsty teenager and a rat while she stayed here. She doesn’t know how to feel now.

“Jihyo,” She whispers once they’re in the safety of her new room. 

“I know.” Jihyo winces. “But Nayeon says the kids are really sweet once you get to know them and Kookeu is very well behaved.”

“Kookeu is a rat-”

“Jeong.” Jihyo frowns.

She throws her arms up. “Fine!”

She stomps out of the room to get the rest of her boxes, Jihyo right on her tail. Jeongyeon isn’t really watching where she’s going though and smashes right into the child that runs down the hallway. Before she knows it, the little girl is on the ground on her bottom and wailing.

The noise sets off Kookeu. The dog howls, and if Jeongyeon didn’t know better, she’d think it was intentionally trying to harmonize with the child on the ground, but that would be insane. Who teaches a dog to harmonize?

“Hey.” Jeongyeon kneels down. “I’m sorry! I’m really sorry.”

The girl isn’t even crying, just screaming. “Chaeng!”

Jeongyeon waves her arms around like an idiot, glancing back at Jihyo for some sort of directions on how to fix this. Jihyo seems just as lost as Jeongyeon.

Chaeyoung comes barrelling down the hall with much more energy than Jeongyeon thought the girl possessed. “What’s wrong? Are you dying? Did you eat another button?”

The little girl stops her screaming at the sight of her big sister, pointing at Jeongyeon. “There’s a stranger.”

“She’s moving in with us.” Chaeyoung says blankly. “I thought you were dying, Dahyun.”

The little one, Dahyun, pouts. She’s cute, Jeongyeon realizes. She’s also tiny, like Chaeyoung, but Jeongyeon thinks she’s probably older than she looks. Jeongyeon is kind of bad at guessing ages for everyone she meets.

Dahyun looks Jeongyeon in the eyes, a frown pinching her cheeks. “I don’t like you.”

Jihyo barks out a laugh behind her, trying to muffle the noise. Even Chaeyoung cracks a smile. Jeongyeon is offended.

“Wha- but I-” Jeongyeon whips her head around, looking for guidance. No one offers any. “-you ran into _me_.”

Dahyun jumps up and stomps away. “Liar! I’m telling Aunt Nayeon that you’re a liar!”

They watch her go back from the way she originally came from before running into Jeongyeon and knocking herself onto her own ass, Kookeu following closely. Jeongyeon can’t believe she’s being blamed for something that wasn’t even her fault.

“Cute kid.” Jeongyeon huffs, feeling a little put off at the thought of Dahyun hating her.

Chaeyoung shrugs, her cool demeanor back. “Don’t feel too bad. I was pretty bratty when I was six as well. At least, that’s what mom used to say.”

Wrinkles take over Chaeyoung’s forehead as she frowns at her own words, making the girl look older and more stressed than she should be. Neither Jihyo or Jeongyeon comment on it, allowing Chaeyoung to slip away once again. She goes the opposite direction of her little sister.

Okay, maybe Jeongyeon should give the kids a break. She would also be a little grumpy with everyone else too if she lost both her parents, and she’s a grown adult.

“Well.” Jihyo pats her back. “ As far as first impressions go, that’s one of the worst I’ve seen you make.”

Jeongyeon thinks that’s an understatement.

  
  


```

  
  


Jihyo abandons her when they’ve unpacked her things, not that Jeongyeon has much at all to unpack, stating that she needs to help Daniel at home. Jeongyeon thinks help is just a codeword for something she would rather not think about.

She sticks to her room for the next two hours, avoiding the kids as much as possible. Chaeyoung is apathetic to her presence, but the youngest seems to already have it out for her. She’s not the greatest with kids, but even she should have been able to avoid being on a six year old’s hit list.

She can hear them while she sits in her room at the end of the hall. She attempts to type on her computer, desperate to finish the latest article on her blog, but the noise makes it a little hard to do what she needs.

Chaeyoung must be pacing the house because the volume of her voice fluctuates as she talks to someone about some sort of history project. Jeongyeon assumes that she’s on the phone with a classmate then, someone named Tzuyu, she thinks.

The only way she knows that Dahyun hasn’t run away from the house completely due to Jeongyeon’s presence is because she sometimes hears the girl sing along to the theme song of her cartoons. Jeongyeon is a little embarrassed when she realizes that she recognizes the show, but sometimes she just needs to wind down and nothing calms the soul quite like magical ponies.

She gives up on her blog, and it’s a good thing because things only get louder when she hears the front door open.

“Aunt Nayeon!” She hears Dahyun exclaim. Chaeyoung begins yelling a greeting as well, probably from another room. Kookeu barks three times, takes a break, and starts again.

Jeongyeon creeps out of her room and down the hall, figuring it would be rude not to introduce herself to her new tenant. She probably looks creepy, peering around the corner like she is, but she’s honestly afraid to get yelled at by a six year old again.

She’s not sure what she was expecting, but certainly not the striking young woman in scrubs handing groceries over to Chaeyoung so she can scoop Dahyun up into her arms. 

Jeongyeon shakes those thoughts away quickly. There’s no way she’ll go there with the woman kind enough to offer her a room, and Jeongyeon certainly doesn’t need to get attached to someone with a niece that hates her.

Jeongyeon clears her throat, interrupting whatever it is that Dahyun was being scolded about. “Hi, I’m Jeongyeon. You must be Nayeon?”

The woman steps over, a panic in her eyes as she offers a hand. “I am _so_ sorry I couldn’t be here to help you move in. I feel like such an ass.”

Dahyun’s eyes light up with a passionate fire. “Swear word! Chaeng! Aunt Nayeon said a swear!”

Jeongyeon takes her hand gently, giving it a tiny shake. Her palms are rough and her fingers long. It’s not what she’d expect from such a soft looking woman. “That’s alright. I know working at a hospital must be stressful at times.”

Nayeon laughs, although there’s no humor in it. It’s more tired than anything. “That’s an understatement. We’re understaffed.”

  
Jeongyeon tilts her head questioningly. “And you’re the one that has to pick up the extra shifts?”

Nayeon shrugs, a sheepish look passing through quickly. “I volunteer. I need the money for the girls.”

That’s admirable, Jeongyeon thinks. Certainly not anything to be embarrassed about, that’s for sure. She wants to tell her as much, but she doesn’t get the chance because Chaeyoung shows up then, holding a jar full of quarters.

“Quarter, please.” She shoves it toward Nayeon, a smug smirk on her lips.

Dahyun gives tiny little pats to Nayeon’s neck. “You swore.”

Nayeon sighs, digging into her pockets. She pulls out a few quarters, slipping one into the jar and putting the others back. Jeongyeon wants to know how often she must get caught cursing to have that much change on her.

“Very responsible of you, Aunt Nayeon.” Chaeyoung calls teasingly.

“Oh. Ha. Ha.” Nayeon swipes at the teenager, catching Chaeyoung’s shoulder with the tips of her long fingers.

Chaeyoung yelps playfully, scurrying away before Nayeon can make another attempt. Dahyun giggles at the scene.

“Well, Jeongyeon.” Nayeon smiles. “Welcome to the house.”

Jeongyeon tries to thank her, but Dahyun beats her to the punch. “We don’t like her, Aunt Nayeon. She’s a liar.”

Jeongyeon laughs nervously at Nayeon’s inquiring look. “Um- about that…”

What has Jihyo gotten her into?


	2. Chapter 2

Jeongyeon is home a lot, it comes with the job of being a freelance writer, and because she’s home so often, she gets to know the little family she shares a house with.

Nayeon is easy to get along with. Jeongyeon likes her, a lot actually. She reminds her of Jihyo in some ways, and she supposes that’s exactly why the two have hit it off so well at work. Jihyo is always singing praise of Nayeon when talking to Jeongyeon about her and Nayeon returns the favor when they talk about her best friend.

Nayeon works harder than anyone she’s ever met in her life. In a typical week, she only works three or four days, and Jeongyeon knows the long hours of being a nurse must exhaust her, but Nayeon makes sure to pick up any extra shift that she can. 

She’s twenty-eight, only a year older than Jeongyeon, and yet she seems to have everything figured out. Nayeon raises two children, works constantly at the hospital, and volunteers time at the girl’s school when she can.

Two months ago, Jeongyeon woke up hungover with half an eaten piece of pizza on her chest. The only reason she even woke up was because Jihyo broke in and screamed at her because Jeongyeon had apparently puked in her car the night before.

They’re two completely different people, and yet, Jeongyeon enjoys spending time with her.

Chaeyoung is an enigma. Some days, she’s a normal, happy girl. Other days, she’s a gloomy little shit that glares at everyone around her.

She has a best friend, Tzuyu, that is the complete opposite of Chaeyoung. Personality wise and height wise. Jeongyeon has met her, and she’s already intimidated by the girl’s height. She wouldn’t be surprised if Tzuyu one day outgrew her.

The teenager resembles Nayeon a great deal, much more than Dahyun. Nayeon told her once that Chaeyoung favors her mother, Nayeon’s sister, while Dahyun favors her father, Nayeon’s brother in law. 

Dahyun still isn’t fond of Jeongyeon, and she doesn’t quite know how to fix it. Not that she really tries to. She’s always afraid that Dahyun will find something else to hate about her and make Nayeon kick her out. It’s a little pathetic, how afraid she still is of the kid after two weeks of living with her.

Despite that, she really should have seen it coming when Nayeon asks her to watch Dahyun the afternoon of Chaeyoung’s talent show audition.

“So.” Jeongyeon wiggles closer to the edge of the worn out couch, ignoring the glare Dahyun sends her at the other end. “Who’s your favorite?”

Dahyun huffs, a pout forming.

Jeongyeon sighs, wondering who she pissed off in her past life. “My favorite is Applejack.”

Dahyun blinks, pouts disappearing. “You know them?”

Jeongyeon nods excitedly. This is the first time she’s talked directly to her without throwing an insult at her. Nayeon will be thrilled. “Yeah! I love them.”

Which, okay, she didn’t want to confess to the six year old that she watches cartoons sometimes, but desperate situations call for desperate measures. She can only pray that Dahyun won’t say anything to Chaeyoung. The older girl will never let her live it down.

“I like Pinkie Pie. She likes to make everyone laugh.” Dahyun nods wisely.

Jeongyeon holds back a laugh at the sight. It’s endearing, the way she holds her head up high, like she’s trying to bestow the greatest of knowledge to Jeongyeon. “You’re right, she’s pretty good at it too.”

“I wanna be pinkie pie.” Dahyun whispers. Jeongyeon feels like they’re sharing a secret.

“You want to make people laugh?” 

“Yes.” Dahyun nods. “And I wanna make cupcakes.”

“Do you?” Jeongyeon asks.

“Abso-” Dahyun takes a deep breath. “-lutely.”

Jeongyeon is amused. Nayeon says that Dahyun becomes obsessed with bigger words sometimes when she learns the meaning behind them. Absolutely isn’t terribly verbose, but it must seem so to a six year old.

“Okay then.” Jeongyeon stands up, cracking the bones in her neck. She’s getting old. “Let’s see what we can find in the kitchen.”

Dahyun gasps, seeming to forget her previous ire with Jeongyeon entirely. If she had known that it was this easy to win over a kid, she would have done it a lot sooner. Maybe she just needs to feed Chaeyoung on her bad days too.

Dahyun has already pulled a chair to the counter, pulling her tiny body atop to stand on the hard, wooden bottom. Jeongyeon eyes her carefully. She’s not sure if that’s allowed or not, but Dahyun certainly isn’t in danger of falling so she decides that it’s fine.

The girl stretches onto her tiptoes, pulling open the cabinets. “Mommy used to keep cupcake stuff on the top, but Aunt Nayeon keeps it on the bottom.”

The comment unnerves Jeongyeon a bit. She had assumed, but there was never any confirmation that this house was Nayeon’s sister’s. It would have been far too large for just Nayeon, and the girl’s rooms look like they’ve lived in them for years.

Of course, that leaves the question: is it Jeongyeon or is it Nayeon that lives in the girl’s parent’s room?

A shiver runs down her spine at the thought that she might have taken the room Chaeyoung and Dahyun’s parents once lived in

“Okay, you get that and I’ll get the pans.” Jeongyeon keeps a careful eye on her.

Dahyun nods. “Okay.”

She searches through the drawers and cabinets, gathering the materials needed. She tosses a few looks at Dahyun to make sure she’s okay, but the only troubles she seems to be having is reading the labels of the boxes she pulls out.

“Jeongyeon?” 

She startles at the name. Dahyun has never addressed her by her name. She’s a little relieved the girl even bothered to remember it. “Yes?”

Dahyun pushes a box in her face. “Is this cupcakes?”

Jeongyeon pushes the box back so she isn’t trying to read it cross eyed anymore. “It is. Good job.”

The girl perks up. Jeongyeon makes a note of that.

Dahyun sets it on the counter and plops down on the chair, watching Jeongyeon with excitement. Her eyes crinkle in delight when Jeongyeon rips open the container and pours it into a bowl.

“Do you-” She whips her head toward the milk and eggs. “-want to help?”

Dahyun blinks up at her. “Really?”

Jeongyeon nods. “Yeah, but you have to listen really close, okay?”

She slides the measuring cups over, pouring the milk in for her. Dahyun stands in her chair once again, slowly lifts the cup, and pours the milk into their bowl. “You’re doing good, Dahyun.”

  
Dahyun grins brightly. She really seems to like praise. 

Jeongyeon carefully shows her how to crack an egg open. Dahyun messes up the first she does, but Jeongyeon picks the shells out with her fingers, promising that it happens to everyone on their first try. Dahyun does much better with the second egg.

She mixes most of it, but once it’s a consistent liquid, she passes it over to Dahyun. It’s finished of course, but Dahyun has fun using the whisk. She takes the time to place the cupcake wrappers into the pan while the girl is busy.

Dahyun is gentle when she scoops out the batter. She counts out every scoop too, stating that every cupcake has to be equal because giving one too much wouldn’t be fair to the others. It’s a long and slightly tiresome process.

“Jeongyeon?” Dahyun calls once they’ve put the pans in the oven. Jeongyeon hums in response, turning on the light so they can watch the cupcakes bake. “Can I lick the bowl?”

Jeongyeon can’t help the way the corner of her lips tilt up. Dahyun is just too adorable for her own good when she’s not glaring and calling Jeongyeon a liar. “Only if you share.”

Jeongyeon settles onto the ground, patting the ground beside her. Dahyun scrambles down the chair, bowl in hand. She’s surprised when she settles into Jeongyeon’s lap instead of on the floor. Jeongyeon doesn't really know what to do with her hands and ends up wrapping one around around the tiny girl’s waist, the other uselessly lying on the ground.

“Here.” Dahyun offers the spoon. Jeongyeon takes it gratefully, finally having something for her useless hand to do. 

Jeongyeon feels her heart melt when Dahyun leans back against her. She’s amazed to find that the kid’s head fits right under her chin, but her hair tickles Jeongyeon’s nose a little bit.

She’s never really wanted kids, but Dahyun is pretty okay.

“They’re getting bigger.” Dahyun mumbles, licking the batter from her finger.

Jeongyeon hums. “They’re expanding.”

“What’s expanding mean?” Dahyun leans her head back, peering up at her. The position looks uncomfortable. It would undoubtedly give Jeongyeon’s old lady bones some pain.

“Expanding means to make larger.” 

Dahyun nods, quick to turn her gaze back on the cupcakes. “They’re expanding.”

Jeongyeon wonders if she’s just given the girl her next big word to obsess over. Nayeon might kill her for it. Chaeyoung too.

They decorate the cupcakes in record time, but their speed also means that none of them look particularly pretty. They’re tasty though.

“You know.” Jeongyeon bites into her second cupcake. The icing is too thin and Dahyun put too many sprinkles on it. “I have a food blog.”

“What’s that?” Dahyun is still on her first cupcake, eating every individual sprinkle first.

Jeongyeon swallows. “It means I write about the food I eat. Whether it’s good or not.”

Dahyun finishes her last sprinkle and begins licking the icing off her cupcake. “Was our cupcakes good?”

Jeongyeon nods. “They were the best cupcakes I’ve ever had.”

Dahyun nods. “Yeah, I think so too.”

That’s how Nayeon and Chaeyoung find them later, sitting on the kitchen floor with cupcake wrappers surrounding them. She thinks that Nayeon wants to be upset at all the sweets they’ve consumed, but when Dahyun thrusts the cupcake she had been guarding just for her at Nayeon, the woman melts.

Chaeyoung ruffles Dahyun’s hair, thanking her for her cupcake as well. Jeongyeon asks her how her audition went and Chaeyoung shrugs, seeming confident that she’ll get a spot. Jeongyeon gives her a second congratulatory cupcake, although Nayeon’s glare is enough to have her questioning whether she should have done it or not.

“Aunt Nayeon guess what.” Dahyun raises her arms, waiting to be picked up. 

Nayeon sighs, but does as the girl wishes, bringing her to rest on her hip. “What?”

“Aunt Jeongyeon taught me a word today. Expanding.” Jeongyeon chokes on her spit, glad that she didn’t have a cupcake in her mouth. Dahyun doesn’t notice. “Our family is expanding. It’s getting bigger.”

Nayeon blinks at the girl, eyes flitting between her and Jeongyeon’s wide eyed expression. “I- Yeah. I guess it is.”

She doesn’t know what to make of the strange look Nayeon gives her.


	3. Chapter 3

“It’s fine, really. Dahyun doesn’t hate my guts anymore.” Jeongyeon sends Momo a smile when she sets down her plate.

Momo smirks. “Well, that _is_ good. Nayeon would never bang you if her niece hates you.”

Jeongyeon chokes on her eggs, face turning pink. “It’s not like that!”

Heechul laughs from the kitchen window. “That’s what I told everyone when I first met Momo too.”

Momo rolls her eyes, leaning over the counter to stare Jeongyeon down. “Yoo Jeongyeon, don’t get yourself stuck in the friend zone.”

“Momo, I _can’t._ I _live_ with her.”

Momo raises an eyebrow. “To be clear, you _are_ admitting that you have a thing for your tenant, right?”

“Yes! Okay?” Jeongyeon huffs. “Can you let me eat please? Do you harass all your customers like this?”

“Just you.” Momo confirms.

Heechul pops his head out again. “It’s because you’re our favorite! You give us free publicity!”

Jeongyeon wants to scowl, but Momo and Heechul are two people she just can’t be upset with. They’re the reason she even has a career after all. If they had never agreed to hire her to get their names out there in the first place, Jeongyeon probably wouldn't have such an easy time finding work nowadays.

“Whatever. The only reason I put up with you is because no other diner in this city cooks like you guys.”

“Oh yeah?” The voice from behind startles her. “I thought you said it’s because Momo is one of the coolest people you’ve ever met.”

Jihyo plops down onto the stool next to her, propping her chin in her hands, elbows sitting in the wet spot on the counter that Momo had just wiped down with her rag. She’s still in her scrubs and obviously exhausted, but somehow manages to look more put together than Jeongyeon on her better days.

“Do you always have to call me out like that?” She pouts around her fork like a child. Jihyo always manages to pull this childish side of her out.

Her best friend rolls her eyes, much to Momo’s boisterous amusement. “If I don’t, you’re going to get a big head. Can’t let that forehead of yours get any larger.”

“Do you want to die?” Jeongyeon points her fork full of pancake at her. Jihyo swoops down, taking Jeongyeon’s breakfast for herself. Jeongyeon gapes at the now empty fork. “My pancake!”

Jihyo munches in peace, sharing a conspiracal wink with Momo. “Delicious as always. My compliments to the chef.”

  
Heechul, once again, sticks his head out of the window. He reminds Jeongyeon of a golden retriever sometimes. Momo must really have her hands full with him _and_ Boo. She wonders if the two have to compete for her affection. If they do, Jeongyeon has the feeling that Boo probably wins. “Thanks, Jihyo!”

Momo groans. “Please, don’t encourage him.”

Jeongyeon ignores them all, going in for another bite of pancakes, but her phone rings, stopping her. “Oh come on.”

She doesn’t recognize the number, but she still answers. She never knows when a job opportunity might open up for her because someone has found her number from a previous contact. 

“Hello?” She holds a finger up, shushing the three idiots. Her eyes widen at the voice on the other end. “Um, yes, this is her. Are you sure you meant to call me? Did you call her aunt? Oh, she asked for me? Okay… Yes… I can be there.”

She hangs up, trying to process what’s just happened. Momo and Jihyo are staring at her questioningly. 

“I have to go pick up Chaeyoung.” She slides her plate over to the tired looking Jihyo. “She’s in trouble, I guess, and for some reason she didn’t ask them to call Nayeon.”

Jihyo wastes no time in shoveling Jeongyeon’s food down. “That’s weird. Nayeon doesn’t work today.”

“Maybe the kid got into a fight and and didn’t want to tell her?” Momo suggests. 

Jeongyeon feels a headache coming on already. She told herself that she would never step into a school again after her hellish time in high school, but it seems Chaeyoung is about to change that.

  
  


```

  
  


She gets lost and has to stop a kid in the halls to ask for direction. It’s strangely embarrassing, especially when the girl eyes her up and down like Jeongyeon isn’t worthy enough to be speaking with her. It seems not even adulthood can stop teenagers from thinking she’s a giant dork.

Tzuyu is sitting in one of the chairs outside the office. Her gaze snaps up at the sound of Jeongyeon’s shoes slapping the ground.

“Hey.” Jeongyeon greets her awkwardly. “You guys okay?”

Tzuyu nods, gaze slipping to the floor. “Yeah. Chaeng’s hand might hurt later though.”

Jeongyeon sighs. Momo was right. “So she _did_ get into a fight.”

Tzuyu shrugs, sinking into the chair. 

She figures that she’s not going to get much more out of the quiet girl. She gives her a small pat to the shoulder as she passes her, opening the door to the office as softly as possible.

“Ms. Yoo?” The woman at the desks asks. She looks like the no nonsense type that would have hated Jeongyeon in high school. That thought alone has Jeongyeon nodding as quickly as possible. “Right, they’re waiting for you in the first door on the left.”

Chaeyoung is slumped over in a chair across from who Jeongyeon assumes to be the school’s principal. The noise of the door shutting startles Chaeyoung enough that she sits up straight. She looks relieved to see Jeongyeon.

“Hello, I’m Yoo Jeongyeon.” She takes a seat next to Chaeyoung. “Are you okay?”

The girl cradles her hand, offering a wry smile. “I’m okay. You should see the other guy.”

Jeongyeon has to hold back a laugh, knowing that it would be entirely inappropriate. The principal seems to notice though and gives her an odd glare. He is most definitely a strict man.

“Ms. Yoo. Chaeyoung here seems to have a fighting problem.” 

Jeongyeon thinks it’s out of character for Chaeyoung to be violent. Neither she nor Dahyun have given her thoughts that they’re anything but gentle souls. “What was the reason for the fight?”

He frowns. “The reasoning doesn’t matter, she shouldn’t-”

“They were bullying Tzuyu again.” Chaeyoung interjects.

He shoots her a look. “There is no proof that-”

  
“She’s talked to three different teachers about it already. All the adults around here are just homophobic and don’t care that she’s being bullied because she has two moms.”

The principal’s nose flares. “Those are bold claims against my staff, Chaeyoung.”

“Okay wait.” Jeongyeon does not like the way he’s looking at Chaeyoung right now, like she’s some sort of miscreant. “It sounds to me that Chaeyoung was just defending her friend. I’m sure the teachers just hadn’t gotten a chance to do anything yet.”

She doesn’t really mean the last part because Jeongyeon knows what it’s like being surrounded by homophobes in high school, but she would rather not have the school’s principal out for Chaeyoung’s blood the rest of her high school years. Jeongyeon is pretty sure this is her first year.

“I’m sure they would have taken care of it, yes. However, there is a no fighting policy. Chaeyoung needs to be punished.”

The girl in question sighs, looking utterly defeated. Jeongyeon feels a surge of protectiveness come over her that she hadn’t realized she possessed.

“I’m sure there’s a no bullying policy, too.” Jeongyeon rebuttals. “If you’re punishing Chaeyoung then I expect you to punish the bullies as well.”

Chaeyoung whips her head around, surprise, and something else she can’t quite place, sparkling in her eyes.

The principal releases a tiny burst of air, obviously taken off guard by the bold proclamation. “I have no proof-”

“Chaeyoung just said that they’ve gone to more than one teacher about this. I’m sure you can find your proof if you look hard enough.”

Chaeyoung leans over, whispering in her ear, “He won’t punish them, even if he says he will. The boys that pick on her are the stars of the football team.”

Jeongyeon nods. Chaeyoung has just given her the final piece she needs to put away this argument away for good. “The way I see it, we have two options, sir. Either we punish all of the kids in question or we let this go. After all, kids will be kids.”

She’d rather they be punished, but she knows the type of man the principal is. He values the kids that bring in money more than he values the safety and happiness of the other children. Jeongyeon still remembers her own experience very well. High school is unkind to those who can’t offer a way to profit the school’s bank account.

He eyes her wearily. He obviously hadn’t expected someone to come in and question his authority, but Jeongyeon isn’t going to let him walk all over Chaeyoung like this. “Fine. You’re right. Kids will be kids. Thank you, Ms. Yoo. You can take Chaeyoung home if you would like.”

Jeongyeon wants to laugh in his face, tell him that she beat him, but Chaeyoung is already tugging her out of the room. The woman at the desk gives them a nasty look when they slam the door.

Tzuyu jumps up from her chair when she sees them. “Are you getting expelled?”

  
“No! Jeongyeon got me out of trouble! You should have seen her, she made him so angry in there!”

Tzuyu giggle at Chaeyoung’s excitement, pulling her into a tight hug. Jeongyeon notices Chaeyoung’s wince when Tzuyu hits her hand, but she hugs her back with just as much gusto. It’s cute.

“You know we’re going to have to tell Nayeon about this, right?” Jeongyeon hates to interrupt them, but she needs Chaeyoung to know that she’s not completely off the hook yet.

Chaeyoung practically deflates in Tzuyu’s arms. “Noooo.”

“Yessss.” Jeongyeon leans back against the wall, watching the two girls in wonder. “We have to tell her about how you defended Tzuyu’s honor.”

Tzuyu’s ears turn red as she pulls away from the disappointed Chaeyoung. “You didn’t have to hit him, Chaeng. He’s twice your size.”

Chaeyoung smiles gently at her. Jeongyeon feels like she shouldn’t be watching such a moment with how private it seems. “You know I would never let anyone hurt you like that.”

Tzuyu tucks a piece of her hair behind her red ears, whispering out into the quiet hallway. “I know.”

Jeongyeon coughs, making both girls jump. She’s never got to play the part of the interrupting adult. It’s kind of fun. “Sorry, but we need to get Chaeyoung some ice on that. We also need to figure out how to tell Nayeon about this.”

Chaeyoung groans. “Can we just buy her a bottle of wine to soften the blow? Maybe then she won’t beat me.”

Jeongyeon blinks. “You know, that’s not a bad idea.” 

She says goodbye to Tzuyu, although it’s terribly obvious that she doesn’t want to, and follows Jeongyeon to her car. Chaeyoung fits perfectly in it. She’s a little jealous; Jeongyeon’s head nearly hits the ceiling.

Jeongyeon knows, realistically, she should probably scold Chaeyoung for hitting someone, but she’s mostly just proud. Jeongyeon was never brave enough to stand up for herself during middle school, but Jihyo sure as hell was. The smaller girl got into too many scraps defending Jeongyeon, but Jeongyeon will be thankful their entire lives for Jihyo’s bravery.

However, Jeongyeon did eventually ask Jihyo to teach her to fight once they got to high school. Jeongyeon had to learn to fend for herself. Maybe she should teach Chaeyoung, just in case those boys might want revenge one day.

“Chaeyoung?” The girl looks at her, a dip in her brow. “Did you hit him good?”

Chaeyoung blinks at her before a bright grin takes over. “I don’t know. I’ve never hit someone before.”

Jeongyeon nods. “Well, I’ll teach you how. For self defense, of course.”

The girl laughs, a little disbelieving. “You’re so cool.”

“I am.” Jeongyeon grins, but it slowly fades. She bites her lip, venturing into uncharted territory with Chaeyoung. “I bet it felt good to finally get some of that anger out.”

Chaeyoung freezes. She takes a deep breath, turning away from Jeongyeon to watch the rain that’s begun to fall from the sky. “Yeah… It did.”

She doesn’t say anything else, but Jeongyeon thinks it’s a step. A tiny one that barely moves them foreward, but it’s still a step.

  
  


````

  
  


Later, long after they’ve buttered Nayeon up with a bottle of wine and told her about Chaeyoung fighting off a giant football player to defend Tzuyu, she finds herself startling at the knock at her door.

“Come in.” She waits, expecting Dahyun to come for her goodnight hug. Jeongyeon has been on the receiving end of them ever since they made cupcakes together.

“Hey, I just wanted to say thank you for today.” Nayeon creeps in, leaning against the wall by the door.

Her hair is wet and she’s wearing a robe, obviously just out of the shower. Jeongyeon tries not to think about the lack of clothing underneath the robe.

“It’s not a problem, Nayeon.”

She shakes her head. “You’re my roommate, not my babysitter.”

“Well, obviously. Babysitters get paid.” She gives a cheeky grin.

She expects Nayeon to laugh, because she seems to actually like Jeongyeon’s dumb jokes unlike everyone else, but she frowns instead. “We can take some money off your payments if you want. Or I can-”

Jeongyeon raises a hand, signalling her to stop. “Nayeon, I don’t want money for the kids. I like being around them.”

She doesn’t like to admit it, but Jeongyeon had been lonely before. Jihyo, her best friend for as long as she can remember, works the same terrible hours that Nayeon does and is now happily devoted to making Daniel’s life as hectic as possible. Momo and Heechul have their own business to run. Her family is full of workaholics that she rarely gets to see. 

So yeah. It’s nice to have someone around to pull her out of her work. Even if it’s just to watch cartoons about magic ponies with Dahyun while Chaeyoung complains about it or teaching Nayeon how to cook proper nutritional meals that the kids will like.

Nayeon stares at her like she’s an oddity she hasn’t quite figured out. Which is fair, they still don’t know a lot about one another. Jeongyeon thinks Nayeon might be one of the most closed off people she’s ever met despite her open demeanor.

“Okay.” Nayeon wraps her arms around herself, swallowing. “I’ve just never had anyone to help. It’s.. nice.”

Jeongyeon nods. She can’t even begin understand what it’s like for her, to lose her sister and be forced into a parental role so quickly, but she wants to help. “I’m here.”

It’s a simple statement, a promise, and Jeongyeon means it.

  
  



	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: The D slur is used in the final part.

Jeongyeon had to force Jihyo to go shopping with her, utterly incompetent when it comes to dressing herself with formal wear. Jihyo had enjoyed torturing her and Jeongyeon _did_ end up with an outfit that looks nice on her, so she considers the trip a success.

She hopes Chaeyoung appreciates the effort she’s putting in to look nice at this talent show because she sure wouldn’t do it for any other teenager she knows. Not that Jeongyeon just casually knows many teenagers.

“Jeongyeon?” Chaeyoung’s voice cuts through her door. “You’re still coming tonight, right?”

Jeongyeon finishes the last button of her shirt. “Of course! Be out in a second!”

Chaeyoung’s footsteps patter down the hall as she tucks her shirts into her new jeans and pulls her jacket on. She gives one last look in the mirror before deciding that she doesn’t look terrible. It’s mostly her face that saves her. Thank goodness she was born pretty.

Kookeu bites at her pants as she walks down the hall. It takes everything in Jeongyeon to remember how much she actually likes the dog to keep her from punting him across the house. 

That’s a joke, of course. She would never hurt any animal, much less the puff ball that is slowly worming his way into Jeongeon’s heart.

“Okay, when are we-” Jeongyeon stops dead in her tracks at the sight of Nayeon in a dress. A black, strapless dress that shows off her shoulders. Her very nice shoulders.

Jeongyeon hopes that Nayeon doesn’t get cold tonight wearing that. The air has begun to get chillier when the sun sets.

“When are we what? Leaving?” Nayeon is bent down, busy putting Dahyun’s shoes on.

Jeongyeon forces herself to look away, feeling like she’s doing something wrong just looking at the woman. She pretends not to see the curious look Chaeyoung gives her. “Yeah. When are we leaving?”

Nayeon gives a sigh of relief when she finishes tying Dahyun’s left shoe, straightening herself easily. Jeongyeon is pretty sure her knees would have cracked at least ten times doing that. It’s more than a little impressive to her.

“I guess now since you’re re-” Nayeon stops, eyebrows raised when she sees her outfit.

Jeongyeon looks down, worried. “What? Is this not fancy enough? Was I supposed to wear a dress?”

“No!” Nayeon sharks her head, ears turning red. “It’s fine. You look nice.”

Jeongyeon tries not to read into her embarrassment too much, afraid she’s just making things up in her hopes that Nayeon might feel something other than platonic friendship for her. Nayeon probably just felt bad for making Jeongyeon feel inadequate.

“Thank you.” She smiles easily, ready to diffuse the awkward air. “You look beautiful as always, but the dress is certainly going to turn heads tonight.”

Nayeon smiles, eyes dropping to the ground shyly.

“Okay!” Chaeyoung gives them both a suspicious glance. “Can we go?”

“I want Aunt Jeongyeon to carry me!” Dahyun reaches her arms up.

Jeongyeon begins to comply, but Nayeon stops her. “Dahyunnie, you can walk. You’re a big girl.”

Dahyun pouts, and for a moment Jeongyeon is worried she might throw a temper tantrum, but she merely reaches her hand out instead. She wiggles it around until Jeongyeon gets the message and grabs it with her own.

“Fine.” She huffs, tightening her grip on Jeongyeon.

Dahyun has such tiny hands, you wouldn’t expect her to have such an impressive strength in them, but Jeongyeon is certain her fingers will lose circulation at some point tonight.

Dahyun only lets go to crawl into her booster seat, taking Jeongyeon’s hand as soon as she possibly can. Jeongyeon is starting to regret telling Chaeyoung to take the front seat.

Nayeon drives a bit too fast to be considered safe and has terrible road rage, but she’s trying to keep that in check tonight in favor of listening to Chaeyoung rambling. The teenager is getting more nervous the closer they get to her school.

By the time they park in the school parking lot, Chaeyoung looks ready to faint. Jeongyeon reaches around the seat to rub her shoulder. “You’ve got this. No one else in there has an ounce of the talent in their entire body that you have, okay?”

Chaeyoung nods, teeth clenched. “You’re right.”

Chaeyoung grabs her hand the moment they step out of the car, startling Jeongyeon. Chaeyoung has never been too touchy with her, but it seems tonight is an exception. Jeongyeon doesn’t mind, but she’s careful. Chaeyoung’s hand is still a bit bruised from punching that boy.

“Hey! You can’t hold her hand! I wanna hold her hand!” Dahyun stomps up to her sister, fury in her eyes. 

Jeongyeon snorts. “I have two hands.”

Dahyun blinks, like she hadn’t thought of that. “Oh yeah.”

Dahyun takes her right hand, reaching for Nayeon when she rounds the corner. Nayeon glances at both of Jeongyeon’s hands before taking Dahyun’s outstretched palm.

Chaeyoung lets go once they get to the lobby, probably embarrassed that someone she knows might see her holding hands with Jeongyeon. “Okay. I have to go backstage. You know where to go, right?”

Nayeon shoos her away. “Of course I do. I went to school here too.”

Chaeyoung rolls her eyes. ”Yeah, what was that? Forty years ago?”

“I _will_ kill you.” Nayeon points a threatening finger.

Chaeyoung makes a quick escape, leaving Nayeon to drag Jeongyeon and Dahyun into the long line leading to the auditorium. Dahyun hums and skips between them, eyeing the people around her.

Jeongyeon tries not to think about how much they must look like parents walking with their child. It’s a dangerous thought.

The front of the auditorium is already packed, and although Dahyun tries to convince them to kick someone out of their seats, Jeongyeon pulls them toward a familiar face in the back instead.

“Hey, stanger. Care if we sit with you?” Jeongyeon gives an easy grin.

Tzuyu smiles back, finally having gotten used to Jeongyeon’s presence in Chaeyoung’s life. “Of course. I’m just waiting for my moms.”

“Tzu!” Dahyun throws herself at the tall girl. 

Tzuyu returns her hug easily, but when Dahyun doesn’t let go, Nayeon has to pull her off. Nayeon sits at the end of the row, setting Dahyun next to her. Jeongyeon assumes she’s to take the seat by Dahyun so they can keep an eye on her from both sides.

“Here for Chaeyoung?” Jeongyeon asks knowingly.

Tzuyu doesn’t catch on to her teasing, nodding excitedly. “Yeah! She practiced so hard for this.”

Jeongyeon laughs. “I know, I heard.”

She’s been listening to Chaeyoung practice her rapping in her bedroom while Tzuyu cheered her on for the past week. It’s the loudest she’s ever heard the tall girl.

“Sorry, we didn’t mean to be loud.”

Jeongyeon waves her off. “You’re allowed to be as loud as you want if you’re having fun.”

“Jeongyeon?” A familiar voice calls.

Before she can even turn, she’s being pulled into a tight hug, caramel perfume filling her nose. She would recognize that scent anywhere.

“Hi, Sana.” She pats the woman’’s back, not even bothering with a protest. Sana will cling to her for as long as she feels necessary and Jeongyeon will just have to suffer through it.

“Look at you all dressed up!” Sana releases her from the hug, but Jeongyeon hasn’t escaped fully because Sana grabs her by the shoulders, looking her up and down. “Did Jihyo dress you?”

Her cheeks heat up because _yes, Jihyo did dress her,_ but Sana doesn't have to tell the entire world that. “Maybe I have good taste in clothes now.”

Sana gives a look of mock pity. “I saw you two weeks ago. You had on a black and white striped sweater with blue pants.”

“It was cute!” She bites back defensively.

Whatever joke Sana would have thrown at her is interrupted by a pointed cough. “Hi, I’m Nayeon. You are?”

Jeongyeon’s favorite roommate has left Dahyun in her seat, Nayeon’s phone in hand to distract her, to approach them, hand outstretched. 

Sana accepts the handshake easily, wincing just the slightest at Nayeon’s grip. Jeongeyon wonders if she’s imagining the slight hostility coming from Nayeon or not. Nayeon is a pretty friendly person, surely Jeognyeon’s eyes are just making things up.

“Nayeon?” Sana gives her a curious glance, gaze finding Dahyun quickly. “You’re Chaengie’s aunt!”

Jeongyeon looks as confused as Nayeon at the recognition, but when she catches the embarrassed look on Tzuyu’s face, she understands. “You’re Tzuyu’s mom.”

Sana perks up, wrapping her arm around Jeongyeon’s. “Yep!”

Jeongyeon knows that Sana and Mina have a child they adopted out of foster care, but when they told her that, she had assumed they meant a _child_. “You have a teenager.”

Sana nods proudly. “Sure do!”

She doesn’t seem phased by it at all, despite the obvious bafflement Jeongyeon is showing. “You’re… twenty-seven?”

Sana is amused. “Yep.”

“Right.” Jeongyeon shakes her head, amused herself. “I should have known. You and Mina never take the conventional route.”

“So.” Nayeon glances between them, eyes landing on their intertwined arms. “How do you know each other?”

Sana tilts her head curiously at Nayeon. She stares for a bit longer than considered polite, curiosity turning into amusement. “”My _wife_ , Mina, and I met Jeongyeon through our best friend, Momo.”

“Momo is the one that owns the diner.” Jeongyeon supplies.

“Oh.” Nayeon smiles. It feels much more welcoming now, and Jeongyeon wonders why.

“Yes, Jeong and I have been _good friends_ for a while now.” Sana adds helpfully. “But Mina and I have been wanting to meet you actually, Nayeon. We’re just so busy with work that we don’t get time to come to school functions.”

“Tzuyu talks about you guys all the time.” Nayeon replies politely.

It’s not a lie. Tzuyu is at their place quite often, usually telling stories about her mothers and their shenanigans. It absolutely astonished Jeongyeon that Tzuyu’s parent’s are Momo’s best friends. The world really is a small place.

“Thank you for letting her stay over as much as she does.” Sana reaches over to ruffle Tzuyu’s hair, much to the girl’s irritation. “Maybe we could do dinner or lunch one day?” 

Nayeon nods, obviously excited at the idea. “Sure! How about-”

“Aunt Nayeon! How do I get my game back?” Dahyun is waving her phone around, feet kicking in the air.

Nayeon sighs. “I’ll be back.”

“I’ll get it.” Jeongyeon pulls her back before she can leave. “You guys make plans.”

Jeongyeon doesn’t think Nayeon has many friends anymore from the way she talks. There’s Jisoo and Jennie, she thinks are the good one’s names, but the rest of her friends don’t seem to find Nayeon as interesting anymore now that she has two children to raise. Sana and Mina would be good for her.

Nayeon nods, hand sliding up and down her arm gratefully. “Thank you.”

Jeongyeon pats the hand, not knowing if she can form an actual response with Nayeon looking at her like that, or more importantly, touching her like that.

Dahyun gives her the phone as soon as she takes her seat. She’s just accidentally clicked on an advertisement. It’s an easy fix, one that allows Jeongyeon to give it back in time to witness Sana introducing Nayeon to Mina.

Mina catches sight of her and waves, her eyes lighting up. “Jeongyeon?”

Jeongyeon waves her over. “Hey, Mina. Were you going to tell me your child was a grown teenager.”

  
Mina looks over at Tzuyu as she settles next to her. “Well, to be fair, she’s _still_ growing.”

“True. I think she’ll be taller than Sana.”

“Oh she will.” Mina groans. “I hate always being the smallest.”

Jeongyeon snorts. “Can’t say I share that problem.”

“I've noticed.” Mina looks around Jeongyeon at the girl on the phone. “Dahyun and Chaeyoung certainly won’t ever outgrow you. You didn’t tell me you were dating Nayeon.”

  
“What?” Jeongyeon releases a nervous laugh. She checks to make sure Nayeon didn’t hear, and thankfully the woman is too busy exchanging numbers with Sana to notice. “No, we’re not like that. She-”

“Aunt Jeongyeon!” Dahyun thrust the phone in her face. “It’s broke again.”

Jeongyeon ignores the pointed look Mina gives her. She’s never disliked Dahyun calling her that, but it's certainly going to get her in trouble if she’s not careful.

“Thank you.” Dahyun leans her head against her shoulder once Jeongyeon has fixed her game again.

“Right.” Mina nods knowingly. “It’s not like that.”

Jeongyeon groans. “It’s not! I told you Jihyo was getting me a place with her coworker that had a spare room.”

“Oh, so it’s really not like that.” Mina definitely notices her frown. “Yet?”

Jeongyeon shrugs, praying that Dahyun isn’t listening in. She doubts the girl would really have any idea what they’re talking about, but Jeongyeon would rather not have her repeat anything she hears later on.

“I don’t know.” She sighs.

Mina pats her shoulder. “Well, if it makes you feel any better, she’s been staring at you for a while now.”

Jeongyeon blinks, turning her gaze toward Nayeon and Sana. Nayeon is indeed staring, looking away when she sees Jeongyeon looking. “She’s probably just…”

Mina raises an eyebrow. “She’s probably just?”

Jeongyeon can’t come up with anything, but someone must be looking after her because the lights begin to fade, meaning she doesn’t have to find an answer for Mina. They both look up to see Sana sliding in between Mina and Tzuyu and Nayeon slipping past all of them to take her seat at the end of the row.

Mina gives her a look, one that means she’s not entirely off the hook yet.

“Dahyunnie.” Nayeon takes the phone back, much to Dahyun’s disappointment. “Chaeng’s going to perform soon.”

Dahyun perks back up, feet kicking the air once again. “When?”

“I don’t know.” Nayeon tells her, tapping at her feet. “Make sure you don’t hit the seat in front of you.”

Dahyun nods, turning to Jeongyeon. “Aunt Jeongyeon? Do you know when Chaeng is coming?”

Jeongyeon shrugs. “Nope. Hopefully soon.”

Dahyun doesn’t seem satisfied by the answer, but she does face forward, bouncing ever so slightly. Nayeon gives her a fond shake of the head over Dahyun’s hair bun. Jeongyeon smiles back, very aware of how tiresome Dahyun’s questions can be.

They have to sit through five other performers before they get to Chaeyoung, Dahyun growing more and more impatient the longer they’re forced to wait. 

“Chaeng!” Dahyun yells when Chaeyoung is finally on stage.

Quite a few people in the crowd laugh. Chaeyoung seems to find it endearing from her smile, but her cheeks are pink now.

“Dahyun,” Nayeon whispers. “You can’t yell like that. You can clap when she’s finished, okay?”

Dahyun sinks into her chair. “Okay.”

Chaeyoung seems to have gotten over her embarrassment, waiting in the middle of the stage with a mic in hand. She looks much calmer than Jeongyeon could ever be standing in front of her peers like this.

The music starts and there’s little boo from their left. Jeongyeon’s head whips over quickly to find the noise. She assumes it’s from the boy doubled over, laughing. Jeongyeon already has a strong sense of who it could be when she spots the bruise on his cheek.

She glances back at the stage. Chaeyoung either didn’t hear the noise or she chose to ignore it. Although, Jeongyeon figures she’d have to be nearly deaf to not have heard the sound in such a quiet room.

She doesn’t let it bother her, dancing to the routine that Tzuyu has been cheering on forever now in Chaeyoung’s room. Jeongyeon recognizes it and the song.

Or so she thinks.

Chaeyoung is rapping, but it must be something that she’s written herself because it’s certainly not part of the actual song. Jeongyeon’s jaw drops to the floor.

She glances over at Tzuyu. The girl looks absolutely starstruck. Jeongyeon really wonders if she’s the only one that sees the way those two look at one another.

She takes a look at Nayeon, wondering if she’s as surprised as Jeongyeon. She seems to be, her eyes wide and proud. She guesses that Tzuyu is the only one that’s been allowed to see Chaeyoung’s masterpiece.

The crowd cheers, louder than they had been for anyone else, when Chaeyoung finishes. There’s a tiny boo from their left again, from the same boy, but it’s drowned out completely by the rest of them.

Chaeyoung gives a bow, smiling all the way backstage. 

“Wow.” Dahyun mutters, still clapping. “That was cool.”

  
  


````

  
  


She loses Nayeon at some point in the crowd, only to find her screaming in some kid’s face. No, not some kid, the boy that Jeongyeon assumes to be the football player Chaeyoung hit.

“Who do you think you are? If you _ever_ embarrass my baby again like that I _will_ ruin you. Do you understand?” Nayeon is poking at his bruised cheek.

Jeongyeon physically pulls her away, hands wrapped around her waist in case Nayeon tries to make a break. “Hi! Hey! What’s happening over here? Nayeon, you can’t scream at children.”

The boy rubs at his cheek. “Yeah, tell your dyke girlfriend that my parents will sue her if she touches me again.”

Jeongyeon pauses, releasing Nayeon gently. She holds an arm out when Nayeon attempts to get in his face again. “What did you say?”

The boy scowls at them. “What? Are you fucking deaf or something?”

Jeongyeon takes one large step forward, looming over the boy. When Tzuyu said he was Twice Chaeyoung’s size, she wasn’t kidding. The boy has large shoulder and a big belly, but he’s also a lot shorter than she had anticipated, closer to Chaeyoung’s height really. “Tell me something, Peter Dinklage-”

“My name is-.”

“I don’t care.” Jeongyeon crosses her arms, glaring. Of course he didn’t get the reference, he probably only watches the sports stations. “Now tell me, how do you manage to bully kids when you look like that? Are you angry because you know you’ll never grow?”

“Look, bitch.” He puffs his chest out, like he thinks it might scare Jeongyeon. “I don’t know who you think you are, but-”

“It doesn’t matter who I am. What matters is that you could get into some serious trouble for those words.” Jeongyeon sees just the smallest hint of fear cross his face. She latches onto it. “Did you know saying things like that is considered a hate crime? Did you know you could get expelled or go to jail if someone really wanted you locked away?”

He splutters, shocked. “What? You can’t prove I said that.”

  
“No, I can’t.” Jeongyeon gives a pitying smile. “But I know for a fact that you’ve been bullying Tzuyu and there’s at least three teachers that I’ve talked to it about already.”

  
She’s completely lying out her teeth about all of this, but Jeongyeon doesn’t care. She is _not_ going to let this kid get away with nearly ruining Chaeyoung’s big night _and_ insulting Nayeon like that.

He pales. “Are- are you Tzuyu’s moms or something?”

Jeongyeon doesn’t bother responding to that question, leaning down so they’re eye level. Hse puts her hands on her knees, resembling a teacher scolding a kindergartener. “Stop bullying them or I’ll have your little ass in jail. Understand?”

His false bravado finally falls, nodding fast. “Yes. Yes ma’am.”

“Good. Now, scram.”

He does so. It’s amusing how quickly he runs away from them. He almost resembles a cartoon character with how fast his feet go.

Nayeon is watching her like she thinks she might be crazy. “Did you just get angry at me for poking the kid and then do _that_?”

Jeongyeon shrugs. “He’s the one that’s been harassing Tzuyu.”

She laughs. “Yeah, I figured that when I saw the bruise.”

“Hey!” They turn at the voice. “Where have you guys been?”

Chaeyoung is dragging a sleepy looking Dahyun behind her, a trophy in her other hand. The younger girl leans into her sister’s side, and Jeongyeon feels a little bad that she and Nayeon have taken so long with the dumb football player. Dahyun is probably exhausted. It’s past her usual bedtime.

  
“Sorry, Chaeng. We got lost.” Nayeon pulls Chaeyoung into a hug. “You did so good. Congratulations on first place”

Chaeyoung is too busy blushing under the praise to notice the problem with Nayeon’s statement. The woman _did_ go to school here; the probability of her getting lost is pretty low, but Jeongyeon doesn’t plan on telling her that anytime soon. She plans on keeping this conversation on the down low.

“Thanks.” Chaeyoung pulls her hair back from her face, eyeing Jeongyeon. “Did you like it?”

Jeongyeon’s brow rises. “I loved it.”

Chaeyoung nods, smiling even wider.

“Can we go home?” Dahyun mumbles, rubbing her eyes.

They agree that it’s time to go home, throwing one last goodbye at Tzuyu, Sana, and Mina when they catch sight of them. Jeongyeon pretends not to notice the way that Chaeyoung and Tzuyu exchange shy smiles, and no one mentions the hypocrisy of Nayeon carrying Dahyun all the way to the car and back into the house when they get home, even if Chaeyoung and Jeongyeon really want to call her out on it.

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No disrespect to Mr. Peter Dinklage here. He's an excellent actor.
> 
> We finally have everyone introduced! Now is when the real fun starts!


	5. Chapter 5

She wants to ask Nayeon why her parent’s didn’t take the kids, but she never gets the courage to. She knows that they’re alive because she’s seen Dahyun talking to them over facetime on Chaeyoung’s phone and she’s caught the tail end of conversations Nayeon has with them. Chaeyoung doesn’t seem fond of them at all.

She catches Nayeon on a call again, attempting to make dinner while arguing with what Jeongyeon assumes to be her parents again.

“And I’m telling _you_ that there’s nothing wrong with therapy. If Chaeyoung decides that she wants to go, she can.” Nayeon flips the pancakes in the skillet.

Breakfast for dinner, huh? Jeongyeon is down for that.

She settles against the counter. Nayeon jumps at her presence. “Want me to take over?”

Nayeon looks like she might turn the offer down, but the moment Jeongyeon hears the voice on the phone yelling, she kicks Nayeon away. The woman gives her an appreciative pat to the arm. Jeongyeon pretends the touch doesn’t send a tingle through her.

She doesn't try to eavesdrop, but Nayeon also doesn’t make a point to leave the room, instead dropping into one of the kitchen chairs. 

“And _I’m_ their Godmother. She trusted _me_ to take care of them, not you. You don’t get to make decisions for them.”

Chaeyoung slinks into the room, pulling open the refrigerator. Jeongyeon has no doubt in her mind that she’s going for her third soda of the day. She wonders if they should cut her off at some point, but it’s not really a decision for her to make.

Besides, Chaeyoung still drinks plenty of water. She’s a smart kid.

“Well, maybe there’s a reason she didn’t trust you to take care of them!” 

Nayeon’s words stop Chaeyoung in place. The girl’s face is hidden behind the fridge door, but her grip on the handle has tightened.

“Right, because you raised us so well?”

Chaeyoung scoffs, closing the door. She shakes her head at Jeongyeon, as if to say ‘can you believe them?’

Jeongyeon raises an eyebrow, trying to silently ask ‘are you okay?”

The girl shrugs, cracking open her soda can and taking a large slurp. Nayeon looks up at the sound, apparently having missed Chaeyoung come in.

“I’ve got to go.” She hangs up, sighing. “Sorry.”

Chaeyoung leans on the counter, ankles crossed in the cool girl pose of hers. Jeongyeon has to bat her a few inches away, afraid that she might accidentally touch the hot pan and burn those artistic fingers of hers.

“What did they want this time?” Chaeyoung asks.

Jeongyeon finishes the last of the pancakes, setting them with the others. She starts cleaning up the kitchen, knowing Nayeon will attempt to do it, even after her long day at work. Chaeyoung would offer to normally, but Jeongyeon has a feeling Chaeyoung is about to be in a bad mood after this conversation.

“To argue.” Nayeon leans back, closing her eyes. “They just want to make decisions for me, like I’m not a capable adult that can take care of you guys. I know I struggle sometimes but-”

  
“You're doing fine.” Chaeyoung interrupts. “You’re doing the best you can, that’s all that matters. It’s more than they would do.”

Jeongyeon stays silent as she cleans. It’s not really her place to comment on family business, even if she wants to reassure Nayeon that she’s doing fine. Chaeyoung seems to be doing a fine job at it anyways.

“That’s true.” Nayeon gets up so she can pull Chaeyoung into a hug. Chaeyoung is stiff at first, but she slowly sinks into Nayeon’s hold. “You’d tell me if I was doing a bad job, right?”

Chaeyoung wraps herself tightly against her aunt. “I tell you all the time when you’re cooking is bad, don’t I? Thank goodness we have Jeongyeon.”

Jeongyeon snorts at the volume of the smack Nayeon gives to the back of Chaeyoung’s head. “Brat.”

“Food is done.” Jeongyeon points out. “Dahyun! Pancakes!”

Little footsteps are heard coming down the hallway, Kookeu barking excitedly. “Pancakes!”

“Yeah.” Nayeon places a kiss on Chaeyoung's temple, much to Chaeyoung’s chagrin. “Thank goodness for Jeongyeon.”

  
  


```

  
  


It’s another day with Dahyun and Kookeu, Nayeon busy taking Chaeyoung to the doctor for some sort of sinus issue. The small teenager had looked a bit scared before they went, trying her very best to convince Nayeon that she’ll be fine. Nayeon had refused, stating she can’t take chances like that.

It would have been an innocent comment from anyone else, but Jenongyeon sees the actual fear lying under her cool facade. Nayeon is terrified of something happening to the two girls she works so hard for.

Jeongyeon doesn’t blame her.

“Aunt Jeongyeon?” Dahyun pulls at her arm, climbing onto the couch with her.

Kooeku follows dutifully, laying down next to Jeongyeon, wet nose poking at her bare knee. Jeongyeon gives him a little scratch behind his ears, pleased when Kookeu burrows his snout into her leg.

Jeongyeon is still a little surprised every time Dahyun calls her that. “What’s up, kiddo?”

Dahyun snuggles into her side, wrapping Jeongyeon’s arm around her. “Do you still see your mommy and daddy?”

“I-” Jeongyeon blinks, hand resting on Kookeu’s back. “-Yeah. I don’t get to often though.”

“Oh.” Dahyun frowns. “Do you miss them?”

Jeongyeon nods. “All the time.”

She thinks that might be the end of the girl’s questions, her attention stolen by the cartoons on the television, but Dahyun looks back up at her once again. “I miss my mommy and daddy.”

Jeongyeon holds in a gasp. She sure as hell didn’t think she would be having this conversation today. “I bet you do.”

“Do you think I’ll always miss them?” Dahyun asks innocently. “‘Cuz it makes me sad when I miss them.”

“I uh-” Jeongyeon gives a shaky laugh. How does she explain this to a six year old? “I think you get less sad over time.”

Dahyun frowns. “Oh. How long does it take?”

“I don’t know.” Jeongyeon squeezes her. She’s never had to explain grief to a child before, and she’s wholly unprepared for the speech she begins. “But, I think it’s like when you get hungry.”

“Hungry?” Dahyun looks at her funny, like she thinks Jeongyeon might be crazy. “But I like food, I don’t like being sad.”

“I know, but-” Jeongyeon sighs, running her fingers through Dahyun’s long hair. “Right now, you always want snacks, right? You always think about your snacks because you’re always hungry.”

Dahyun nods. “I like the gummies Aunt Nayeon gives me.”

“Exactly.” Jeongyeon is losing her focus. She’s not even sure if this makes sense to Dahyun, it barely does to herself. “But as you get older, you don’t think about snacks all the time. You might not even want food until you think about it, or when someone else reminds you.”

Or maybe that’s just Jeongyeon’s bad eating habits.

Dahyun’s brow pinches together, like she’s not really sure what Jeongyeon is saying. “Adults don’t need food?”

“No, we do.” Jeongyeon frowns. She’s so bad at analogies. “You'll always need food, but you won’t think about it as much. You won’t notice you’re hungry as often when you get bigger.”

“Oh.” Dahyun pushes her nose into her side. “But what about Aunt Nayeon and Chaengie?”

“What about them?”

Dahyun groans, looking at her like Jeongyeon should understand. “They’re already big.”

 _Oh,_ Jeongyeon thinks, _I get it now. “_ You don’t ever stop growing, Dahyun. Maybe you stop getting big, but you still learn new things and… think new things.”

Dahyun still doesn’t look like she gets it. “So they’ll be okay?”

Jeongyeon nods. “Yeah, they will. Eventually.”

That seems to satisfy Dahyun. “Good. I get sad when they’re sad.”

“I know.” Jeongyeon tells her.

She’s pretty sure Dahyun didn’t understand a word that she was saying there, but Jeongyeon seems to have calmed her fears at the very least.

She tightens Jeongyeon’s hold on her. “They’re sad a lot.”

“I know.” 

What else can she really say?

  
  


````

  
  


Dahyun gives her an extra big hug that night before bed since she isn’t able to hug the sick Chaeyoung (Nayeon was right, it was a sinus infection). Jeongyeon places a tiny kiss to the top of her head at the last moment. It’s the first time she’s ever done that, but Dahyun seems to think nothing of it.

It has her laying in bed awake for most of the night. She’s beginning to question whether or not she’s getting too close to the three of them. There will be a day when Jeongyeon will have to move on from this house, she can’t live with them forever, surely.

Nayeon will fall in love and most likely have some handsome man running around the house helping her take care of the kids in Jeongyeon’s place. Maybe they’ll even want a baby of their own one day and need Jeongyeon’s room for a nursery.

There will come a day when Chaeyoung might think of her as their strange roommate that can’t find her own place, and one day Dahyun won’t want to watch pony cartoons with her anymore. She won’t be needed here.

The thoughts hurt, but they’re true.

A hesitant knock on the door distracts her from her thoughts. Jeongyeon leans up on her elbows, eyeing the door curiously. “Come in.”

She expects it to be Dahyun sneaking out of her bed in the middle of the night, honestly. She’s the one that pesters Jeongyeon when she’s in her room the most, but it isn’t the youngest of the house. 

“Hey, sorry.” Nayeon’s eyes are puffy, like she’s been crying. “Do you care if I…”

  
It takes her a moment to understand why Nayeon is eyeing her bed. “Oh! Yeah, of course.”

  
She scoots over, allowing Nayeon to settle next to her. They lay there for a few minutes in silence, staring at the ceiling. It’s Nayeon that interrupts the quiet. “Thank you.”

“No problem.” 

Jeongyeon doesn’t know why she feels so awkward at the moment. She’s been alone with Nayeon plenty of times. They often share moments together at odd hours of the day while the kids are asleep, whether it’s because they’ve just gone to bed or because they haven’t yet woken up. Their jobs call for them to be awake at strange hours.

“Are you okay?” Jeongyeon rolls her head over, hands resting against her stomach. 

She sees her throat bob, and Jeongyeon has to wonder if Nayeon is attempting to swallow her feelings down. “No.”

Jeongyeon is surprised to hear the admittance. Nayeon isn’t the most forthcoming with her feelings. “Do you want to talk about it?”

She thinks Nayeon might refuse, but the woman turns over on her side to look at Jeongyeon. She’s never seen her look so lost before. Jeongyeon wants nothing more than to help her, but she knows that she can’t just simply heal a person grieving.

“It’s always the little things that hit me.” Nayeon chokes out, eyes glistening. “My sister used to have the worst sinus problems growing up. Sitting there with Chaeyoung while the doctor explained what we needed to do, it was exactly like when we were kids.”

  
Jeongyeon hesitates before turning on her side as well, only a few inches between their faces. “You were close?” 

She sniffles, struggling to keep her tears at bay. “As close as you can be with an eight year age gap, I guess.”

Jeongyeon wants to reach out and hold the hand laying between them, but she’s not sure if that’s what Nayeon wants. “You miss her.”

“Every day.” She sobs, bringing the hand between them to her face, hiding her tears that have finally broken loose. “It’s why I moved into their old room. I thought it would make me feel closer to her.”

Part of Jeongyeon is relieved to know that she doesn’t occupy the space of someone deceased, but a larger part of her wishes Nayeon would have chosen this room instead. She wouldn’t mind the uneasiness that would have come with the knowledge if it would give Nayeon some sort of peace of mind.

“Sometimes, I think they’re watching me, and I think that they must be so dissappointed in me.” Nayeon says, voice shaky. Her chest sinks and rises slowly, like she’s struggling to control her breathing. “I can’t sleep in there some nights. Between the nightmare and…”

She doesn’t finish her sentence, but Jeongyeon doesn’t push for more. She can imagine what might have come out.

“Nayeon?” Jeongyeon finally does it. She pulls Nayeon’s hand away from her face, wiping at the few tears that refuse to finish their journey down her cheeks. “You can always stay here if you need.”

Nayeon gives a shaky laugh. “Oh yeah? Are you going to fight away the nightmares?”

Jeongyeon forgoes the usual joke she would crack. “If you need me to.”

The way Nayeon looks at her makes Jeongyeon feel bare, as if the girl can see everything she has to offer the world, which isn’t really much. She wonders if Nayeon knows that, how little she can really give anyone. 

“Why do you do so much for us?” She whispers, hot breath hitting Jeongyeon in the face. 

Jeongyeon shakes her head. “I don’t do much. I ca-”

“Jeongyeon.” Nayeon looks almost angry at her response. “You do so much for us.”

“I watch cartoons with your nieces.” She jokes, rather scared of that look on Nayeon.

“You’re an idiot.” She sighs, shaking her head. “We would be lost without you around here.”

“You’d make it. You’re so strong, Nayeon. You’ve sacrificed so much for those girls.” 

“I don’t want to just ‘make it’.” Nayeon shakes her head. “It was so hard when you weren’t here. I worked, helped Chaeyoung and Dahyun with school, cooked them every meal, and still had to find ways to cheer them up, even when I was miserable. I know you haven’t noticed, but you’ve brought so much joy into this house. We’re not just making it anymore, we’re living again. I didn’t think we ever would.”

Jeongyeon thinks that Nayeon must be thinking too highly of her, but she admits that it is true that the house is livelier now. Chaeyoung is still angry, but she doesn’t sulk around the house as much anymore, and Dahyun seems to want to do more than merely sit in front of the television nowadays. And Nayeon…. Nayeon doesn’t have bags under her eyes nearly as often, shares more of herself with the people around, and seems less stressed.

“Okay.” Jeongyeon bites her lip. “Maybe I’ve helped a little.”

  
Nayeon scoffs, but it’s full of fondness. “You’re impossible.”

“I know.” Jeongyeon acknowledges the truth to the statement. Jihyo has been telling her this for years. “But you’re the one that keeps me around.”

“We like having you around.” Nayeon admits, holding a hand to her heart, mockingly. “It does pain me to say that.”

Jeongyeon smirks. “And it pains me to eat your food. Guess we’re even.”

  
Nayeon wastes no time, slamming her knuckles right into Jeongyeon’s shoulder. “You’re annoying.”

They lay there smiling at each other for what Jeongyeon admits is longer than necessary, falling asleep to the sounds of the air conditioner. Nayeon passes out long before Jeongyeon, looking just as pretty with her mouth open and tiny snores coming from her as she does when awake with a full face of makeup.

Jeongyoen finally admits it. She really wants to have a permanent place by these girl’s sides, if they’ll allow her. If Nayeon would take her.

  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys should check out my Itzy Breakfast Club au!


	6. Chapter 6

“Chaeyoung! Set the table or so help me!”

Jeongyeon smiles gleefully, completely ignoring the chaos that the house is in. She’s pretty sure that if she shows even the slightest hint of weakness that the girl’s will pull her into their messes. It’s why she’s keeping her nose out of their business and cooking the last of the food for the dinner party.

“Can you let me get dressed first?” Chaeyoung calls from her room, irritation leaking from every word. She applauds the teenagers’s courage, but Chaeyoung will probably suffer for the attitude later.

Jeongyeon winces at the sound of Nayeon throwing things around in the bathroom. She doesn’t really understand why Nayeon is cleaning the bathtub, none of their guests are planning to take a shower in their home.

Kookeu skips into the room, oblivious to the brewing storm, and falls next to Jeongyeon’s feet. She looks around quickly to check for any witnesses, and when she comes up with none, she pushes a meatball onto the floor. Kookeu wastes no time in scooping it up.

“Dahyunnie! Did you pick up all your toys?”

There’s a beat before Dahyun answers. “Yes…”

Jeongyeon holds back her snort, quite aware that Dahyun left her race cars in the living room. Nayeon must also be aware of that because she hears the woman stomp down the hall, stop briefly, and stomp all the way back.

“Oh did you? Then why are there toys in the living room?” She doesn’t hear a response from Dahyun, but she hears little feet running down the hall in a hurry. “Thank you, Dahyunnie!”

“Oh, so Dahyun gets a thank you, does she?” Jeongyeon hears Chaeyoung mutter when she finally gets to the kitchen. “Is the food done?”

  
Jeongyeon offers Chaeyoung a meatball as an answer, pleased by the hum of appreciation Chaeyoung gives. “Set the table for me?”

Chaeyoung nods, slipping past Jeongyeon to grab the plates and silverware. She’ll be setting the table for a large group tonight.

“You look nice.” Jeongyeon says, catching sight of the nicer than usual clothes that Chaeyoung is wearing. It’s an oddity, for the girl typically wears whatever she deems comfortable at home. “Looking to impress someone?”

“What? No.” Chaeyoung shrinks in on herself, trying to hide her reddening face. “Who would I be trying to impress?”

 _Tzuyu_ , Jeongyeon thinks.

She bites her cheek and remains silent, allowing Chaeyoung to settle her nerves. Jeongyeon didn’t mean to startle her so badly, but she can’t deny that’s it’s terribly funny to mess with Chaeyoung about her crush. Now she understands why her older sister would tease her so much.

Chaeyoung finishes the table quickly enough, but she notices an issue quickly. “Hey, there’s not enough room for everyone.”  
  
Jeongyeon holds in a snort, knowing Chaeyoung isn’t going to be pleased. “Yeah, that’s because you kiddos won’t be sitting with the adults.”

Chaeyoung whips around, mouth open. Jeongyeon has to hold back a laugh at the sight. Chaeyoung makes some strange faces sometimes.

“Don’t look at me like that. It wasn’t my decision.”

Jeongyeon rolls her eyes fondly when Chaeyoung stomps away to argue with Nayeon. She would have thought Chaeyoung would jump at the chance of being able to spend alone times with Tzuyu. Well, Dahyun would be with them, but Dahyun certainly won’t tease them like the rest of the adults would. At least, not on purpose.

She finishes setting the food around the table, wiping her dirty hands on her jeans in a way that would anger Nayeon had she seen. Kookeu starts barking when she’s finished cleaning the last of the sauce from her thumb, the doorbell ringing immediately after. Jeongyeon decides she better answer the door when she hears muffled curses from the bathroom.

She ignores Chaeyoung peeking around the corner when she pulls the front door open, brightening at the sight of Jihyo. Chaeyoung is visibly disappointed by Jeongyeon’s best friend’s arrival.

Jeongyeon peeks around her shoulder. “No Daniel?”

Jihyo shakes her head. “Momo and I agreed tonight should be a girl’s night only. Daniel and Heechul are hanging out at our place.”

Their friendship is strange to Jeongyeon. They probably wouldn’t be friends if it weren’t for Jihyo and Momo in all honesty, but now the two turn into literal children when they’re together. Although, Jeongyeon can’t say much, she and Jihyo are the same.

“Let’s hope they don’t destroy your home then.” Jeongyeon pulls Jihyo in, slamming the door closed.

“Yoo Jeongyeon!” Nayeon yells from down the hallway. “Do not slam things!”

Jihyo gives her an amused grin. “The night has just begun and you’re already angering her.”

“Oh please.” Jeongyeon heads for living room, pausing to push one of Dahyun’s stray toy cars under the couch so the girl doesn’t end up in trouble. She probably could have just picked it up instead, but she pushes it under the couch for the same reason she kicks ice cubes under the fridge- she’s lazy. “Chaeyoung has already turned her face four different colors tonight.”

“Jihyo!” Nayeon peeks around the same corner Chaeyoung had, cheeks red from whatever chore she has just finished. Jeongyeon doesn’t know where Chaeyoung has disappeared to.“I’m so glad you’re here. We never get to see each other outside of work anymore.”

Jihyo brightens. “I know, we should get together more often. Jeongyeon can be a nice house wife and stay with the kids while we go out for drinks.”

Jeongyeon closes her eyes tight, sighing when she hears Nayeon choke. “I can’t stand you.”

  
“ _I can’t stand you.”_ Jihyo mocks her like she’s a fourth grader, a fake pout on her lips.

“Aunt Jeongyeon! Can you help me?” 

Jihyo raises an eyebrow, shooing her away with the flick of her wrist. “Go on, house elf. Your master is calling.”

Jeongyeon rises and gives a fake laugh before rearing her fist back and slamming it into Jihyo’s arm. Jihyo yelps, grabbing for Jeongyeon, but she’s already running past Nayeon by the time Jihyo can even try and properly reach for her.

Dahyun is struggling to button her pants, tears in her eyes. She glances up at Jeongyeon and stomps her foot. “It won’t go in!”

Jeongyeon sighs, endeared at the sight. “Do you need help?”

Dahyun makes a noise in the back of her throat, one that Jeongyeon thinks might be an attempt to hold back a frustrated sob. “Help, please.”

Jeongyeon kneels, cringing when one of her knees crack, buttoning Dahyun’s pants for her. “Better?”

Dahyun nods, holding her arms up when Jeongyeon pushes off the floor. “Can you hold me?”

Jeongyeon weighs her choices in her head. On one hand, she really just wants to give in and cherish the time she has left able to hold Dahyun, knowing she’s not gonna be able to pick her up as easily as she gets older. On the other hand, Nayeon is trying to get Dahyun used to being a bit more independent, even if the woman herself struggles not to give into Dahyun’s every want and need.

Dahyun kicks at the floor when Jeongyeon takes too long to respond. “Aunt Nayeon said someone new is coming.”

Jeongyeon hums, understanding now. “And you’re scared to meet her?”

Dahyun nods, playing with her finger. 

“Well.” Jeongyeon grabs the girl, pulling Dahyun onto her hip. “Momo is really nice, and Aunt Nayeon and I will be there the whole time. So will Tzuyu and her moms- you like them right?- and Jihyo is already here.”

Dahyun wraps her tiny hands around Jeongyeon’s neck, nodding along to her words. “Yeah. Tzuyu is really cool, and her mommies are nice. I like Jihyo, too. Jihyo bought me a popsicle once.”

Jeongyeon spots Chaeyoung walking down the hallway and follows after her. She can’t for the life of her figure out how Chaeyoung so easily ninjas her way around the house. Jeongyeon thinks that she must be part cat or something with the way she successfully slinks around.

“Momo has a puppy, did you know that?” Dahyun shakes her head, fingers digging in a little painfully to the back of Jeongyeon’s neck. “You should ask her to show you pictures.”

“Show her pictures of what?” Nayeon asks, pulling Chaeyoung into her lap and pressing several kisses to her temple that Chaeyoung struggles to break away from.

“Boo.” Jeongyeon drops Dahyun next to Jihyo.

Nayeon narrows her eyes at Jeongyeon. “Um- was I supposed to be scared or…”

Jihyo pulls Dahyun into a hug. “No, that’s the name of Momo’s dog.”

Dahyun giggles, enjoying the attention. It’s the exact opposite of Chaeyoung who is still pushing at Nayeon’s face with the palm of her hand.

There’s a knock on the door.

Jeongyeon blinks. “Speak of the devil.”

Jihyo and Nayeon are busy tickling Dahyun and torturing Chaeyoung, so she takes it upon herself to get the door once again. 

“Jeong!” Sana launches herself into Jeongyeon’s arms not even two seconds after she pulls the door open. 

She pushes Sana’s hair out of her face, catching sight of the rest of their guests on the porch. She idly wonders if Momo arrived at the same time or if she carpooled with her best friends, but before she can question it, they’re piling into the house and causing a ruckus.

Chaeyoung pushes off of Nayeon, cheeks flushed from Tzuyu catching her being given kisses, or so Jeongyeon assumes is the reasoning behind her embarrassment. Mina offers Nayeon a pan, allowing Nayeon to drag her to the kitchen to set it down. Dahyun hides in Jihyo’s side, but gently waves and asks Momo about Boo when Momo shuffles over to introduce herself.

“This is gonna be so fun.” Sana mutters. 

Jeongyeon is just waiting to finally be released from Sana’s death grip.

```

  
  


It’s a long night for all of them, besides Dahyun who gets put to bed when she passes out on Momo’s shoulder around eight-thirty. So much for her being afraid of meeting the new person.

Chaeyoung and Tzuyu shuffle off to Chaeyoung’s bedroom at some point, and Jeongyeon really wants to go check on them, but she’s terribly afraid that she might one day catch them kissing and she’s not ready for Chaeyoung to start doing things like that.

Sana and Momo are annoyingly adorable when they’re together, but Jeongyeon goes out of her way to avoid them when they get like that. Nayeon and Jihyo broke out a bottle of wine at some point and are now inebriated. Mina is the only one that seems to be on the same level as Jeongyeon.

“So.” Mina daintely sips on her water, a stark difference to the way Jihyo chugs her glass of wine next to her. “You’re really liking it here.”

Mina’s eyes are searching her face, clearly asking something entirely different. Jeongyeon avoids her gaze.

“I am. Nayeon and the girls are great.”

Nayeon overhears them, turning to lift her glass of wine high in the air toward Jeongyeon. “Damn right we are-” She releases a tiny hiccup, not even seeming to realize she’s let it out”- and we got the prettiest… nicest… prettiest roommate ever.”

“You said pretty twice.“ Momo points out, eyebrows waggling at Jeongyeon obnoxiously. 

Nayeon’s brow furrows. “I did?”

“Okay.” Jeongyeon stands. “I’m gonna go check on Chaeyoung.”

She’s surprised to see the door is still open. Nayeon doesn’t have any sort of open door policy, always stating it’s better to let the teenagers have their privacy, and so Chaeyoung almost always has her door closed when she’s inside her room.

Jeongyeon knocks anyway. “Hey, you guys okay in here?”

Tzuyu startles a bit. Her timid nature has always reminded Jeongyeon of a scared animal, always on the lookout for something bigger. Although, with the way Tzuyu grows, Jeongyeon doubts she’ll have much to be afraid of.

Chaeyoung doesn’t bother looking up, her pen doodling up Tzuyu’s arm. “Yeah. Is Aunt Nayeon drunk?”

Jeongyeon grins. “She is.”

The corner of Chaeyoung’s mouth tilts up. “She’s loud, but it’s good for her. She hasn’t let loose like this in a long time.”

Jeongyeon sometimes has to stop and marvel at the matureness Chaeyoung exhibits. She’s still so young, but her heart is so large. She wants to tell her that at times, but she doesn’t know how.

“Well, she could have at least picked a better drink.” Jeongyeon steps into the room hesitantly. 

Neither of the girls seem to mind her presence, both too absorbed in watching the way the tip of Chaeyoung’s gel pen glides over Tzuyu’s skin. Tzuyu’s free hand is twitching at her side, like she wishes she had something to hold onto.

“Not a fan of wine?” Chaeyoung offers her a quick, curious glance. “Don’t all adults like that?”

Jeongyeon hums, settling her hip against the wall to watch the doodling process as well. “No, feels too fancy for me.”

“Aunt Nayeon loves fancy.” Chaeyoung quips easily, not noticing the effect her words have on Jeongyeon.

She knows Nayeon’s parents are well off. Jeongyeon figured that out the moment Nayeon mentioned their vacation home her parents invite them to. It just makes her feel a little out of place at times, but Nayeon has made it clear that she’s a needed piece to their dysfunctional puzzle.

“So do you.” Jeongyeon points out casually.

Chaeyoung pauses for the smallest of a moment. “I guess. It’s more like I’m used to it.”

Jeongyeon looks around the room. Chaeyoung’s wall are filled with art, some of it her own, and band posters. Her desk in the corner comes equipped with a fancy laptop and expensive pens and brushes.

“Those are old.” Chaeyoung catches her looking at the desk. “My grandparents bought them a few years ago. I don’t take gifts from them anymore.”

Jeongyeon tilts her head curiously. “But Dahyun does?”

Chaeyoung hums an affirmative. “Yeah, sometimes. Aunt Nayeon let’s us decide what we want.”

“Is it hard?” Tzuyu nudges her. “Not having money like you used to?”

The air grows somber, and Tzuyu seems to want to backtrack the moment she notices, but Chaeyoung just shrugs. “It’s not hard. Aunt Nayeon makes plenty of money and Jeongyeon helps a lot, it’s just…. Weird?”

“You were used to it.” Jeongyeon supplies. “It’s normal for it to feel weird.”

Chaeyoung hums once again. Jeongyeon can see the signs of the teenager shutting down, like she often does if someone pushes her a little further than she would like. Chaeyoung isn’t the type to lash out at someone, and that leaves ignoring the person instead.

“I’ll leave you to your tattooing then.” Jeongyeon suppresses the sigh building in her chest.

Tzuyu smiles at her when she leaves, and Jeongyeon finds herself happy that Tzuyu likes her enough to do so, but Chaeyoung remains concentrated on her drawing.

She pauses at the door when she hears Nayeon.

“Yoo Jeongyeon! Why is there meatball sauce in Kookeu’s fur?”

She prays that Jihyo bails her out of this one.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a little busy this week so there probably won't be another update until this weekend. Hopefully this is enough to keep you guys satisfied, but if not then you can always go through my other works to keep you distracted!


	7. Chapter 7

Jeongyeon finds herself looking forward to the holidays more than usual this year. Thanksgiving is approaching quickly, Christmas following soon after. Nayeon makes it known that Jeongyeon will be her helper this year with buying groceries and presents. 

Jeongyeon hopes Nayeon doesn’t want her to wrap any presents though, she’s terrible at it. Worse than terrible, really. The last time Jeongyeon wrapped presents was when Jihyo begged her to help her with Daniel’s family’s gifts. Jeongyeon received a firm scolding from her best friend for the misshapen messes when they were finished.

She only uses gift bags now.

“What do you think?” Nayeon holds up a paint brush set. It’s very nice, at least she thinks so. Jeongyeon doesn’t know much about paint brushes if she’s being completely honest.

“I like them.” Jeongyeon nods along diligently, just the same as she’s done with the last three paint brush sets Nayeon has shown her. “What’s the difference in these and the last set?”

Nayeon glares at the writing on the bag. “I… don’t know.”

Jeongyeon holds in the laugh that’s threatening to spill past her lips. “How about we get all of them?”

Nayeon frowns. “I can’t afford to just buy everything I see.”

“Then let me buy the others.” Jeongyeon shrugs sheepishly at the look Nayeon gives her. “What? I already planned on getting them something. Might as well get something she’ll need.”

She waits for the protests, but Nayeon merely nods in acceptance, throwing her a gentle smile.  _ Good _ , Jeongyeon thinks,  _ it’s about time she lets me do something nice for them without putting up a fight. _

When they get to the register, Nayeon ends up making Jeongyeon wait in line without her so she can sprint to find one last thing. Jeongyeon rolls her eyes, but allows her to run off. The cashier makes a comment about how cute they are, and it takes Jeongyeon a minute to realize that the young boy thinks that they’re a couple.

Jeongyeon sputters out a  _ thank you _ , not sure how to tell him that they aren’t a couple, just a couple of friends that live together, and take care of children together, and Jeongyeon is just desperately in love with her, but nope, no relationship there.

Nayeon arrives back just in time, thankfully not catching onto the subtle compliments the boy gives them about their nonexistent relationship. Jeongyeon makes sure to grab as many of the bags as possible and rushes Nayeon out of the store.

She should probably be irritated that she’s being used as a pack mule, even if it’s her fault that she’s holding so much, but the strange thoughts of how much they must look like a married couple shopping for their kids invade her thoughts, leaving her content with carrying most of their spoils.

“So, what are our plans for the holidays?” Jeongyeon asks once they’re settled in Nayeon’s vehicle. “Are we cooking at home or should I ask Jihyo if they want to make a day out of it?”

Nayeon stares at her. “Are you not going to see any of your family?”

Jeongyeon shrugs. “Well, yeah. I’ll find time for them, but I figured we would do something together.”

She watches Nayeon swallow, a choked laugh leaving her lips. “Yeah, yeah of course. The four of us can figure it out. I just thought…” Nayeon shakes her head, never finishing that thought. Jeongyeon is curious, but she let’s it go. “Maybe you could call Jihyo and Momo? I could call Sana and Mina.”

Jeongyeon snorts. “I’m sure Chaeng would love that.”

Nayeon sighs contently. “Yes, she’d probably love her best friend around.”

That’s not exactly what Jeongyeon was thinking, but Nayeon isn’t incorrect.

  
  


```

Jeongyeon has to remind herself many times today that she technically did not steal the kids, because Nayeon has given her permission many times to take them wherever she deems fit for them, but she feels like she’d doing something criminal with the way she’s dragging the girl’s around the store in search of Christmas present for Nayeon.

“Dahyunnie, you can’t tell Aunt Nayeon that I brought you to buy her gifts, okay?” Jeongyeon reiterates for the nth time.

Chaeyoung rolls her eyes. “I think she got it the tenth time you said so.”

Dahyun blinks up at her. “I won’t tell if you buy me a happy meal.”

Chaeyoung barks out a laugh of disbelief, raising her hand to give the younger girl a high five. Jeongyeon intercepts the high five, shoving both their grubby, little hands away from one another.

“Did you teach her that?” Jeongyeon questions Chaeyoung.

Chaeyoung doesn’t give her an answer, the action itself is an answer, slipping away to pick up a random object off the shelf. The random object just so happens to be the same set of paint brushes that Jeongyeon and Nayeon have already bought her.

Jeongyeon pulls them both away quickly, before Dahyun can demand something else or Chaeyoung tries to buy her Christmas present herself.

“Okay.” Jeongyeon eyes the shelves around them. “What does Nayeon need?”

Chaeyoung hums, a smirk slowly forming. “Mental stability?”

Jeongyeon takes the joke in stride. “To be fair, most adults need that.”

Dahyun tugs on her shirt. “Aunt Nayeon needs a boyfriend.”

Chaeyoung snorts, eyeing Jeongyeon. “Or a girlfriend.”

Jeongyeon’s brain blanks for a few seconds, trying to piece together what that look is supposed to mean. She knows, logically, that Chaeyoung is suggesting her as said girlfriend, even if Dahyun doesn’t realize it, but Jeongyeon has no clue where the sudden suggestion is coming from.

Dahyun nods fiercely up at her. “Or a girlfriend. Like Chaeyoung’s Tzu.”

Jeongyeon has never been so thankful for the tiny girl clinging to her hip, for Chaeyoung is now flushed red, denying Dahyun’s accusation instead of insinuating anything else to Jeongyeon.

Jeongyeon ignores Chaeyoung’s denial, but Dahyun is quick to argue with her sister. A few of the other customers give them looks, some filled with amusement and others fuelled by annoyance. Jeongyeon gives the latter some dirty looks of her own, never one to let others think badly of her girls.

_ Her girls. _

Jeongyeon shakes the thought off. “Okay. Please stop arguing and find your aunt something nice. She deserves it.”

Dahyun and Chaeyoung do actually listen to her, agreeing that Nayeon does indeed deserve something nice. 

Dahyun picks out some sort of board game that she thinks Nayeon will absolutely adore as much as she does. Jeongyeon is pretty sure that Nayeon will just be lost playing it, there’s entirely too much going on from what she’s gathered by reading the back, but Dahyun’s second choice is a box full of rubber snakes. Jeongyeon will take the board game.

Chaeyoung grabs an old lady Halloween mask as a joke at first, but when she catches Jeongyeon’s unamused gaze, she sets it back. Eventually, she finds a cute shirt that reads ‘Best Aunt Ever’ and gives Jeongyeon a cautious look when she sees the price tag. Jeongyeon doesn’t think twice before nodding.

Jeongyeon drags them around for far too long before stopping at the jewelry. She can’t seem to find anything that just screams Nayeon, and Chaeyoung and Dahyun seem to be struggling as well when she asks them to help her look. Finally, she pulls one of the workers aside and puts in a request for something custom made.

Jeongyeon frowns at the final price they give her, but she remembers who she’s buying it for and swipes her card. Chaeyoung’s eyes nearly pop out of her head when she catches sight of it, blinking curiously at Jeongyeon when she puts her card back into her wallet.

“That’s… a lot of money for a necklace.” The teenager finally says when they’ve managed to get Dahyun into her car seat, much to the kid’s displeasure.

Jeongyeon shrugs, slipping her seat belt on. “She deserves something nice.”

“She does.” Chaeyoung nods slowly, chewing on her lip anxiously, like she wants to say something else. Jeongyeon doesn’t have to wait long for it. “You’re spending Christmas with us, right?”

Before she can confirm, Dahyun is yelling at Chaeyoung. “Of course she is! Family has to spend time with each other on Christmas.”

Jeongyeon wants to laugh, but holds it in, knowing Dahyun would throw a fit if she did such a thing. “I am. Why do you think I took you guys to get Nayeon's gifts?”

Chaeyoung doesn’t miss a beat. “Because you like her?”

Jeongyeon’s hands freeze atop the steering wheel, breath catching. “What?”

“You do, don’t you?” Chaeyoung’s words are too casual. Jeongyeon had assumed if she ever had this sort of conversation with Chaeyoung, it would be much more hostile. The kid is protective of her family. “I’m glad you’re spending the holidays with us by the way. Dahyun is right. Family should spend it together.”

Something clicks in Jeongyeon’s mind. Chaeyoung  _ is _ protective of her family, but apparently Jeongyeon is part of that family now.

She hesitates, steadying her breath. “Yes, I do.”

Chaeyoung stares at her frozen state, glances at the back seat where Dahyun is, and turns back to Jeongyeon’s gaze. She isn’t entirely sure why. “Cool.”

She should probably probe at Chaeyoung, to make sure she’s really okay with that sentiment, but Jeongyeon knows that’s the teenagers way of closing a conversation. Chaeyoung’s ‘cool’ translates to ‘this conversation is over and I’m fine with the way it ended.’ It took her awhile to decode it, but she’s now glad she took the time to do so.

"Aunt Jeongyeon?" Dahyun wiggles her little legs around, a devious grin forming that she must be learning from Chaeyoung. "You're still getting me a happy meal, right?"

Jeongyeon sighs. She's getting blackmailed by a child.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys! Very, very busy lately. I have a lot of fics that are WIP right now. I promise to get some of them out soon and hopefully updates for this will come faster after that.


	8. Chapter 8

Thanksgiving is loud, and a little obnoxious with the amount of people together, but Jeongyeon likes it a lot. Dahyun ends up running around the entire day, playing with Boo while Momo and Heechul had cheered her on, contributing to the majority of the loudness. Jihyo, Nayeon and Sana attempt to keep their voices low from their little huddle, but once they pop out the wine (Jeongyeon wants to know who suggested wine, but she knows the answer is most definitely Jihyo.) they get too giggly and try to lower their volume. Chaeyoung and Tzuyu, like always, have run off somewhere alone, probably to Tzuyu’s room.

Which leaves Jeongyeon with the only sensible people in the room, Daniel and Mina. Jeongyeon wants to throw up on them every time they sigh fondly at their significant other from across the room, but Jeongyeon refrains from making any comments when she realizes that she’s doing the exact same thing to Nayeon.

Really, she shouldn't be endeared by the woman when she’s doubled over Sana’s lap, laughing her ass off at something Jihyo is exaggerating with her hands. It’s not a pretty sight, especially when she pours half her leftover wind into the floor, but Jeongyeon’s heart can only barely handle it. 

“They’re a mess.” Daniel sighs, watching Jihyo screech at Nayeon to clean up her mess, while making a mess herself with her own wine.

Mina agrees with a quiet hum, shaking her head when Sana actually gets up for something to clean the mess with, only to trip over her chair, setting Jihyo and Nayeon off into another bout of laughter.

“Should we help them?” Jeongyeon asks them.

Daniel and Mina exchange a glance, making a silent decision together to ignore the tipsy women. If Jeongyeon didn’t know them, she’d have thought that the two have known each other for years with such an ability to be able to read one another like that.

Jeongyeon shrugs, falling back into Sana and Mina’s large couch. It’s nicer looking than the one they have at home, but theirs is comfier for sure. Jeongyeon doesn’t sink in like she normally would at home, but Jeongyeon is almost certain that’s because there isn’t a Dahyun shaped indentation in Sana and Mina’s couch.

“Hey.” Heechul plops down next to her. “Is this the boyfriend area?”

Mina looks down at herself, amusement dripping from her words. “Well, the last time I checked, I was a woman. So….”

Daniel snorts. “I think we’re actually just the boring half of our relationships.”

Jeongyeon shuffles around until she’s facing more of Heechul than the other two. “I don’t think there’s a boring half in Momo and Heechul’s relationship.”

She glances over at Momo, who is wrestling both Dahyun and Boo, only to suddenly jerks back her gaze at Daniel. “Hey, wait! Nayeon and I… We aren’t…”

The other three give her an unimpressed look.

Jeongyeon sighs in defeat, not even bothering to argue with any of them. It’s not a surprise that they all know about her feelings for Nayeon, she’s not exactly subtle. Even Chaeyoung figured it out, and although Jeongyeon knows she’s a smart kid, she had hoped that she would be too distracted by Tzuyu to notice the way she stares at her aunt.

“Hey- uh- Jeong?” Heechul sits up, a nervous tapping coming from his fingers. “Could I ask you for a favor?”

Jeongyeon shrugs, because sure he can. He knows that he can. She doesn’t know what has him so nervous.

He makes sure Mina and Daniel are too invested in their own conversation before he continues. “I was hoping we might be able to hire you again?”

Jeongyeon furrows her brow. “Heechul, I think I’ve reviewed everything I possibly can for you guys. I even did an article about how clean your bathrooms are.”

He laughs, a little sharp and hesitant. “I know… but we were thinking about expanding and hiring someone else. Momo and I…” He glances back at her, watching her interact with Dahyun. “We’ve been thinking about starting a family soon.”

Jeongyeon scoots her body up, resting her head near his shoulder so she can whisper. “You’re not going to run the place anymore?”

“No, it’s not like that.” He sighs. “I’m getting older, and I don’t want to miss out on this.”

Jeongyeon forgets that there’s a big age gap there between them. Heechul is always so playful and cheerful with her and Jihyo, with all of their customers, that she just forgets. 

“That’s fair.” Jeongyeon nods slowly. “I don’t know how I could help much, though. Everyone already knows that I… kind of… play favorites with your place. I think if I wrote anything else praising you guys, it might backfire.”

“I know that.” Heechul smiles kindly. “That’s why I was wondering if you wanted to run the place with us?”

Jeongyeon blinks at him, waiting for the joke. “What?”

He places a hand on her shoulder. “Come work with us. You said you always wanted to run your own place, right?”

“It’s your place.” She rebuttals, utterly confused how their conversation has taken this strange twist. “Not mine.”

He laughs, that nervous lilt back. “It could be ours. All three of us. I mean, you and I would be there more than Momo if we ever get pregnant one day, but we could figure it out. If you want, that is.”

I don’t know what to say,” She says truthfully.

What the hell is she supposed to tell him at such a sudden proposition? Yes, she’s always wanted to be able to run a place of her own, but to swoop in and pick up in the middle after Momo and Heechul have already made a name for themselves seems wrong of her.

“That’s okay. How about I talk, and you listen for just a minute?” He’s looking at her in that older brother type of way that Jeongyeon never knows how to feel about. “Momo and I have already talked about this together, so here goes, okay?”

Jeongyeon nods. 

“Momo and I have been trying to figure out who we could hire to run the place like it deserves to be run. We came to the realization that there wasn’t a single person we trusted more than you. You know everything there is to know about the diner, and you love it almost as much as you love us. That’s why we want you, but we don’t want you as a manager. We want you to help us with more than that, because it’s going to be hard on us starting a family _and_ running a business. I know you, and you’re probably thinking you don’t deserve this, but we _need_ you. This isn’t a hand out, it’s us asking you to help all three of us make our dreams come true.”

She nods along to his words, not daring to interrupt, especially when he hits the nail on the head with her issues with the entire deal. It's a little unnerving how well they must know her to be able to single out the issues she might have with this. “Can I think about it?”

He nods, squeezing her shoulder. “Of course. Take as long as you want. We’re not in a hurry.”

“Heech!” Dahyun jumps on his lap, scaring the absolute shit out of Jeongyeon. “Come play with us? You can be on my team.”

He doesn’t hesitate to hop up from the couch. “Sure, what’s our team name?”

She softens at the way he allows Dahyun to drag him over to a smiling Momo, who catches her gaze. Momo gives her a gentle smile, a reassurance that leaves Jeongyeon to realize she knows exactly what conversation that she and Heechul just had. Before she can send Momo one back, the woman is drawn back by Dahyun’s firm grip on her hand.

_They’ll be good parents,_ she thinks.

  
  


```

  
  


Later that night, when she’s put Dahyun to bed and helped a tipsy Nayeon into Jeongyeon’s bed, she brings it up to the older woman.

“Heechul and Momo want me to run the diner with them.”

Nayeon’s eyes peer out of the cover drawn to her nose. The raise of her eyebrows are the only reason she knows Nayeon is as shocked by the news as she is. “Really?”

Jeongyeon nods, refusing to look directly at the woman in her bed. A part of her is still uncertain how to behave when she’s laying next to her like this.

“That’s great. You’re such a good cook.” Nayeon reaches over with her hand. Jeongyeon thinks she might touch her cheek, but in an even worse turn of events, Nayeon lets her hand settle atop Jeongyeon’s chest.

She hopes Nayeon can’t feel her heart beating a little wilder than is normal. “I guess, but there’s paperwork and _people._ ”

Nayeon squints at her, even though she has a perfect view of Jeongyeon. “You’re good with people.”

“I’m not.”

“You were good with me and the kids when we met.” Nayeon’s index finger starts a circular pattern on her skin.

Jeongyeon can already feel the goosebumps on her arms. “Dahyun landed on her ass two seconds after I walked into the house and I helped Chaeyoung buy you a bottle of wine so you wouldn’t kill her.”

Nayeon snorts. “Yes, but your awkward demeanor is part of your charm.”

“I’m not charming.” She denies. “Besides, you three aren’t _people_ , you’re… you guys. You know?”

The swirls on her skin stop abruptly. Jeongyeon is alarmed, and glances over only to find Nayeon’s eyes twinkling with something unusual. She’s not used to this look on Nayeon’s face, it’s so much more open and vulnerable than she’s used to.

“What does that mean?” She breathes out, the alcohol invading Jeongyeon’s nostrils. 

The smell is enough to remind Jeongyeon that whatever Nayeon is asking her is better left said another time. She refuses to let herself finally tell Nayeon how she feels when the older woman is not clear headed. She knows better than to let alcohol be added in.

“Just that… you guys are special to me.” Jeongyeon whispers.

She thinks, just for a moment, that Nayeon will let it go, but then she scoots closer, her eyes set on Jeongyeon’s lips. Jeongyeon has to think fast, flipping over to face the wall, her back to Nayeon.

“Goodnight.” Jeongyeon chokes out.

The air is stifling. She knows that it isn’t just her thinking so, she can practically feel the hole Nayeon is burning into the back of her head. Jeongyeon prays that she doesn’t question her, just lets it go until the morning.

“Goodnight.”

Jeongyeon knows she isn’t imagining the disappointment in Nayeon’s voice. It’s exciting to think that Nayeon wanted her at that moment. She knows for certain that even if Nayeon doesn’t necessarily want a relationship, she wants Jeongyeon in _that_ way. She can work with that. She can make Nayeon see her in that way if she doesn't already.

She’s just going to do it the right way.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so ready for all the comebacks coming up. I'm literally losing my mind from waiting.


	9. Chapter 9

She can’t sleep most of the night, and that brings her to the kitchen where she starts binge cooking. It’s probably not the best thing she can do for her bank account, because she’ll surely be going grocery shopping a few days early now, but it does wonders to calm her nerves in the moment.

She knows that if she lets her mind wander away from the task at hand, she’ll start over thinking about things from last night and that’s the last thing she needs to do. She doesn’t need to think about how close Nayeon came to stealing a kiss, and she certainly doesn’t need to think about how much she now wants to kiss her when the older woman wakes up.

She needs to give Nayeon time to wake up and they definitely need to talk about it. Preferably when the kids aren’t around to listen to them, but who knows when that will be. Some days, Chaeyoung and Dayhun will ignore them for hours, and other days, they’ll stick to them like glue all day (Jeongyeon has had Dahyun follow her to the bathroom more times than she can count. Enough that Dahyun knows which underwear are Jeongyeon’s favorite.), although Chaeyoung does like to pretend that she isn’t really hanging out with them and just so happened to be in the same room as them. Kind of like a house cat.

Chaeyoung gets up early on a non school day for the first time in the history of mankind, much to her surprise, and eagerly eats everything Jeongyeon puts on the table for her. Jeongyeon is starting to think the tiny girl has a tapeworm in that stomach of hers. She doesn’t care if Nayeon keeps telling her ‘it’s a teenager thing,’ Jeongyeon sure as hell didn’t put that much food in her body at Chaeyoung’s age.

“Chaeyoung?” She asks quietly in between her second and third waffle.

The teenager groans in acknowledgement, her mouth occupied with waffle and butter and syrup. “Brm.”

She holds back a laugh when the syrup slips down her chin and onto her shirt. Sometimes Jeongyeon wonders if Chaeyoung is as old as she claims. “Um- I was wondering…”

Chaeyoung eyes her curiously, doing her very best to clean up the mess she’s made with a single napkin.

“Would you be okay with me asking Nayeon out one day?”

Chaeyoung’s face is blank as she stares, the dirty napkin stuck to her shirt. “Like on a date?”

Jeongyeon nods, ignoring the need to help the girl clean herself. “Yes.”

“Sure.” Chaeyoung stabs into her waffle again, looking bored. “I’d prefer if it were you, actually.”

Jeongyeon blinks, reaching over to pluck the syrup stained napkin off her shirt finally. Chaeyoung looks at it curiously, like she hadn’t realized it was still there. “Oh. Why?”

She deposits the napkin in the trash can, back to cooking quickly. She waits patiently for Chaeyoung to find her words, because she will eventually.

Chaeyoung finally opens her mouth, but hesitates. Jeongyeon’s encouraging nod gets her to speak up. “We love you.”

Jeongyeon nearly drops the bowl of mix in her hands at the shock that comes from such a simply said statement. Chaeyoung’s cheeks are red though, so Jeongyeon refrains from making any comments that might embarrass her too much.

She clears her throat when she feels it start to close up, ignoring the slight burn from her eyes. “I love you guys, too.” 

Chaeyoung doesn’t stay long after that, most likely too embarrassed by her earlier words to face Jeongyeon, especially after Jeongyeon’s smile turns into a creepily large grin, but it isn’t Jeongyeon’s fault, okay? She’s just really excited.

Dahyun is the next to find her, rubbing her eyes with her tiny fist. Jeongyeon figures she’ll just make her a waffle and send her on her way because Dahyun has been wanting to watch one of her cartoons for days now, but Dahyun wants to help cook this morning. Jeongyeon concedes, letting the girl bring a chair over to climb onto.

Jeongyeon has missed her little kitchen helper, even if it’s considerably messier than before she arrived. Dahyun seems to have missed helping her just as much, the girl making sure Jeongyeon knows that she plans on helping her more often.

She teaches Dahyun how to make a Mickey Mouse pancake when she notices the girl getting bored. She’s running out of mix, but she continues to teach Dahyun to her best ability how to shape the ears. Dahyun’s turn out a little crooked, but Jeongyeon promises Dahyun that she’ll eat them. Dahyun is pleased by that.

Nayeon stumbles in a few minutes later, watching them closely. Jeongyeon feels her nerves return tenfold. She wishes she knew what was going through Nayeon’s mind at the moment. Is she thinking about what almost happened last night, or is she just concerned with the fact that Dahyun is making a mess everywhere?

“Morning.” Jeongyeon greets cautiously. “How’s your head?”

“Pounding.” Nayeon responds, sinking her head into her hands when she settles in the chair behind her. 

Jeongyeon can’t help but smile when Nayeon whines pitifully. “Need medicine?”

“Please.” 

Jeongyeon leaves Dahyun to man the food, only before turning off the stove top and telling her to keep her fingers far away, and brings Nayeon back a bottle of pain relievers from the bathroom. “Maybe I should keep you away from Jihyo.”

She doesn’t mean it of course, which is odd. She’s never liked sharing her best friend with anyone. She didn’t even really like Daniel at first when Jihyo began dividing her time between them, but it was different once she saw how happy Jihyo was. She supposes it’s the same with Nayeon. She’s happy to have a friend in Jihyo, and that’s enough for Jeongyeon to be happy as well. She doesn’t mind sharing if it’ll make Nayeon happy.

“You should.” Nayeon swallows the pills before Jeongyeon can even offer her water. Jeongyeon both fears and respects her a little more after watching her do so. “I can’t remember anything.”

Jeongyeon’s blood runs cold. “What? How much did you drink?”

She could have sworn Nayeon didn’t drink enough to forget everything, but she _did_ get pretty distracted by her conversation with Heechul.

“Too much.” Nayeon sighs, eyeing the table. “I don’t even remember going to sleep in your bed.”

Jeongyeon blinks. “Oh.”

She looks for any sign that Nayeon might be lying to her, but she can’t quite catch her eye and decides that Nayeon wouldn’t lie to her about something like that. That just reinforces Jeongyeon’s refusal to accept Nayeon’s advances last night. The last thing she wants to do is take advantage of the woman when she’s drunk.

“You drool even worse when you’re drunk.” Jeongyeon decides on, defusing the growing tension. “You’re lucky I care about you. I could have just left you on the couch.”

She thinks, for the briefest of a moment, that she catches something in Nayeon’s eye, eerily similar to the look she had last night, but Jeongyeon dismisses it as a trick of the eye.

Jeongyeon will just have to win her over then, since her plans to talk to Nayeon about all of this are gone, but that’s okay. She’ll just have to put on that extra ‘charm’ as Nayeon called it.

“Aunt Jeongyeon? I added some salt to the waffles so they would taste better, but the lid fell off and now there’s salt everywhere.”

Jeongyeon rubs a tired hand down her face. She should have known better than to leave Dahyun alone with their breakfast.

  
  
  


```

  
  


“I’m telling you, I’m going to do something about it.” She is really trying her best not to hit Jihyo with something, but she might have to. Preferably something non lethal, she does need her best friend around for when she’s being a moron and needs advice.

Jihyo rolls her eyes. “You’ve been saying that forever.”

“She tried to kiss me.” Jeongyeon whispers across the table.

“She tried to kiss you?” Two voices hiss back.

The first comes from her best friend, whose eyes are wider than usual, and the second from Momo who sets down two cups of coffee on the table.

“Keep your voices down!” Jeongyeon rolls her eyes. Momo shoves her over, slipping into the seat next to her. “Don’t you have any other customers?”

Momo waves her hand. “Just that weird man that wears those see through pants. You know, the one that smiles like this?”

Jeongyeon and Jihyo have no idea what she’s talking about, but Momo looks like she needs to sneeze. She thinks that it’s unfortunate that the man’s face must always look like that when he’s smiling though.

Jihyo ignores her, her attention back to Jeongyeon. “Did you kiss her?”

“No!” Jeongyeon huffs, a little offended. “She was drunk.”

Jihyo’s brow furrows, looking incredulous. “We didn’t drink _that_ much.”

Momo snorts, believing that about as much as Jeongyeon.

“Okay, fine. Daniel may have had to carry _me_ out, but I swear Nayeon didn’t drink enough to be drunk.” Jihyo shakes her head, eyeing her coffee. “Did you bring it up to her when you woke up?”

Jeongyeon picks up her coffee, happy to finally get her hands on some caffeine, but Momo steals it for a large gulp first. “No, she said she couldn’t remember getting to my bed.”

“She slept in your bed?” Jihyo nearly spits out her coffee, choking through her words.

Jeongyeon ignores her for a moment, wrestling her cup away from Momo. Momo smacks at her, but before Jeongyeon can retaliate with any physical harm, Jihyo reaches over and smacks both of them. Jeongyeon glares, murmuring about how Momo is unprofessional. Momo merely rolls her eyes at her.

“She does sometimes. She has nightmares.” Jeongyeon supplies.

“Okay, no. Listen, you idiot.” Jihyo groans, nearly spilling her drink on the table with how harshly she sets her cup down. “Nayeon lets you take care of her nieces like you’re their guardian. She sleeps in bed with you, in your piece of shit bed that cost, like, six hundred dollars less than hers-”

“How do you know how much her bed cost?” Jeongyeon doesn’t even try to disagree with the fact that Jihyo called her bed a piece of shit. She’s not wrong.

-it doesn’t matter. I know.” Jihyo glares. “She tried to kiss you last night, and I won’t even go into how much I think Nayeon is lying about not remembering because I watched how much she drank.”

“Why would she lie about something like that?” 

Momo hums, looking thoughtful. “Maybe she thought you were rejecting her?”

“Oh.” Jeongyeon blinks slowly, a little light bulb going off in her head. “I… did kind of roll over when she leaned in.”

  
“Idiot. My best friend is an idiot.” Jihyo mutters into her hand.

Jeongyeon bristles. “I wasn’t going to kiss her if she was drunk.”

“I’m telling you, she wasn’t drunk.”

“Tipsy then. Whatever.” Jeongyeon is getting annoyed at this circle they’re talking in. “But none of that matters. What does matter is that Nayeon got a call from her parents and they want to see the kids for Christmas.”

“Oh?” Momo tilts her head. “That sounds fun.”

Jihyo catches her eye, looking worried. Jeongyeon figures Nayeon must have told her at least something about her relationship with her parents.

“They don’t get along.” Momo deflates at Jeongyeon’s words. “But Dahyun really wants to go and Chaeyoung doesn’t want her to go alone. It’s just for a couple days, the twenty-third and twenty-fourth, but...”

“But you and Nayeon will be alone for a couple days.” Momo picks up her meaning quickly, an eager shine in her eyes. “Meaning you can make a move and finally ba-”

“Take her on a date.” Jihyo interrupts.

Momo smirks, attempting to cover it up with an innocent shrug. “Yeah, a date. That’s what I was going to say, too.”

Jeongyeon ignores both of them. She’s a little nervous if she’s being honest. Nayeon doesn’t work either day, meaning they’ll be completely alone for the first time ever. She’s not sure what to do, really.

“Hey, did you hear me?” Momo nudges her.

Jeongyeon startles. “What?”

Momo rolls her eyes fondly. “Heechul and I are going to the bar if you want to go with us. That way you don’t have to be scared to be alone with her.”

  
“I won’t be scared!” Jeongyeon eyes them both, but neither look convinced. “Okay, maybe I’ll be a little scared.”

“Maybe Daniel and I can make it too?” Jihyo suggests. “I’ll ask him.”

Before she can even refuse, Jihyo is pulling her phone out and calling Daniel. Momo pats her shoulder reassuringly, getting up when she sees the man with the see through pants looking around. He smiles when he sees Momo and _oh he really does smile like that. Weird._

Jihyo gives her a thumbs up while confirming with Daniel and Heechul waves a spatula wildly from the kitchen when he catches her eye through the window. Jeongyeon guesses she has plans then, she’s just not sure if she’s ready for them.


	10. Chapter 10

Jeongyeon feels like Nayeon is avoiding her a bit, but she can’t tell if it’s because she really is or if Momo’s words are just putting Jeongyeon on edge and making her overthink. This morning she offered to take Kookeu on a walk for Nayeon because she has work early, but Nayeon was quick to deny her and take Kookeu herself.

Chaeyoung just shrugs when Jeongyeon later asks if she thinks Nayeon is acting weird, but Dahyun informs her that Nayeon is indeed acting strange. When Jeongyeon asks the youngest of the house to explain, Dahyun tells her that her Aunt Nayeon chose to play with Twilight Sparkle instead of Rainbow Dash today. Jeongyeon decides that Dahyun’s reasoning might not be valid.

Jeongyeon then tries to play with Rainbow Dash instead to appease the girl, but then Dahyun accuses _her_ of acting strange. Jeongyeon rethinks her previous decision and decides that maybe the kid _is_ onto something.

Jeongyeon gives up on playtime around the moment that Dahyun decides to lecture her on the importance of pony magic and friendship, spewing something about how talking helps people. It hits a little too close to home, and Jeongyeon starts to suspect Dahyun is secretly a wizard, or witch, technically.

“Jeongyeon!” She hears Chaeyoung call from her room once Jeongyeon has officially escaped Dahyun’s scarily accurate brain. Jeongyeon steps up her pace when Chaeyoung calls once again, panic in her voice. Jeongyeon sticks her head in, expecting the worst. 

“Oh, Chaeng. Your aunt is going to kill us.”

Chaeyoung looks close to tears, scissors in one hand and a chunk of hair in the other. “I messed it up.”

Jeongyeon sighs, taking the scissors from the girl and pulling her into a hug. Chaeyoung holds tight, her tiny fingers digging into Jeongyeon’s back. “It’s okay, we can fix it.”

Chaeyoung sniffles into her shoulder. “I just wanted to make my grandparents mad, but I don’t know what I’m doing and now I’m going to look dumb.”

Jeongyeon doesn’t know why they would be upset over a haircut, they must be the traditional type, but she figures scolding Chaeyoung more than the girl is probably already doing to herself is useless. 

“Calm down. I can fix this.” Jeongyeon presses a subconscious kiss to Chaeyoung’s forehead, pulling back. “Sit down.”

Chaeyoung plops down on the bed, pouting when Jeongyeon leaves the room to find a couple hair bands. Jeongyeon sticks her head back into the living room to check on Dahyun. The girl seems to have been waiting for her return.

“Wanna watch me cut your sister’s hair?”

Dahyun gasps like Jeongyeon has said something terrible, her smile growing as she giggles. “Yessss.”

Dahyun skips away to Chaeyoung’s room while Jeongyeon makes a detour to the bathroom, grabbing a comb and the cutesy hair bands they use for Dahyun’s hair.

“Why are you cutting your hair? Do you not like it long? I like my hair long. Momo says it looks-” Dahyun pauses to think, sounding out the word carefully. “Luuush is.”

Chaeyoung flicks her forehead with the tip of her finger. “Luscious.”

Dahyun frowns, but quickly forgets her ire when Chaeyoung corrects her. “Luscious.”

Chaeyoung nods. “Luscious.”

Dahyun nods. “Luscious.”

Jeongyeon laughs, interrupting… whatever that was. “Your hair does look nice long, Dahyun.”

The youngest perks up, plopping onto the bed with Chaeyoung. “Chaeyoung’s hair is prettier. Chaeyoung sucks, but her hair is pretty.”

“Hey! Not now, please.” Jeongyeon pushes them apart before the mini war can start. She’ll never understand how the two can go from being sweet to insulting one another so easily. Surely she wasn’t like that when she was a kid. “Chaeng, turn around.”

“Why is she even here?” Chaeyoung huffs, but does as she’s told. 

Jeongyeon ignore them both, carefully pulling Chaeyoung’s hair in the hair ties. She has no idea how short Chaeyoung was originally wanting it, but they don’t have many options now. She’s not got much to work with.

Dahyun sticks her tongue out “Because I’m Aunt Jeongyeon’s favorite!”

Chaeyoung reaches a hand out toward her sister’s face, pretending to pull at the tongue that Dahyun quickly pulls back into her mouth. “Um, no? I’m Aunt Jeongyeon’s favorite.”

Jeongyeon pulls a little too hard on her hair, resulting in a yelp and a glare from over Chaeyoung’s shoulder. “Sorry.”

“You can’t call her Aunt Jeongyeon, she’s _my_ Aunt Jeongyeon.” Dahyun pouts, flopping back onto Chaeyoung’s pillow in a dramatic fashion.

Jeongyeon can’t see it, but she can practically feel Chaeyoung’s eyes rolling into the back of her head. “We have the same aunts, dummy.”

Jeongyeon coughs uncomfortably, unsure how to feel about Chaeyoung’s statement. Shes undoubtedly linking her and Nayeon together with that sentiment, but Dahyun won’t understand the meaning. For Dahyun, they’re Aunt Nayeon and Aunt Jeongyeon. For Chaeyoung, they’re suddenly Aunt Nayeon _and_ Aunt Jeongyeon.

Jeongyeon shakes her head, trying to steer the conversation away from anything that might keep them fighting. “How are the two of you so sassy today? Did you just wake up and say _‘oh let’s give Jeongyeon a hard time instead of being sweet like we were yesterday.’”_

Dahyun closes her eyes and gives a large, and obviously fake, snore. It’s the girl’s way of getting out of the conversation. Jeongyeon doesn’t even try calling her out on it, knowing it would only result in even louder and more aggressive snores.

Chaeyoung snorts. “I’m always like this.”

“No.” Jeongyeon pulls the scissors out, finally ready to start cutting. “Yesterday, you were sweet and told me you loved me-”

  
“Ahhh!” Chaeyoung pulls her hands to her ears. “I did not!”

Jeongyeon pulls the hands away. “Quit that. I’m about to start cutting.”

Chaeyoung’s shoulders droop, but she doesn’t make any other moves or sounds as Jeongyeon starts cutting. Jeongyeon is thankful because even though she can do all the basics when cutting hair, she’s not sure she could fix it if Chaeyoung accidentally made her chop half of it off.

She spies Dahyun peeking over when Jeongyeon is nearly done, watching with interest. Jeongyeon pretends like she never saw it when Dahyun pretends to be asleep once again when Jeongyeon goes to ask her if she likes it. She has a feeling that Dahyun is going to make an attempt to sleep in bed with Chaeyoung tonight by faking sleep. Chaeyoung will probably grumble about it in the morning to keep up appearances, but she’ll cuddle with Dahyun the entire night.

Again, she doesn’t understand them sometimes.

“There.” Jeongyeon steps back, twirling Chaeyoung around for a better look. Chaeyoung peers up at her wearily. Jeongyeon make a few minor adjustments, giving Chaeyoung a mirror. “Do you like it? We can go to a professional tomorrow if you want.”

It’s the last day the girls will be with them before they leave for their grandparents. Chaeyoung is definitely spending the day with Tzuyu, she’s made that very clear, but Jeongyeon would like to spend a little more time with her before she goes.

Chaeyoung narrows her eyes at her reflection for a long time, and Jeongyeon thinks that she must hate it, but she beams when she finally sets the mirror onto the bed. “I love it.”

“Good.” Jeongyeon ruffles her hair, tiny strings falling onto the bed. “We should probably clean this mess up.”

In hindsight, Jeongyeon probably shouldn’t have cut her hair here.

“I can.” Chaeyoung hesitates. Jeongyeon waits for whatever it is she wants to say. “Do you think people will make fun of me?”

“You know what, Chaeng?” Jeongyeon sighs. “I don’t know. I wish I could give you a yes or no, but kids are weird. You know what I _can_ tell you?”

Chaeyoung eyes her. “What?”

“Tzuyu will love it.”

It takes a moment, but Chaeyoung’s lips slowly turn up. “Yeah. She will.”

It still doesn’t seem to be enough for her though because her smile drops again, and Jeongyeon desperately tries to think of a way to make her feel better. The solution comes with a startling clarity. “I’ll cut mine too.”

  
Chaeyoung laughs, like she doesn’t believe what Jeongyeon has just suggested. “What?”

Jeongyeon wastes no time in grabbing her own hair and pulling it into a hair tie. Chaeyoung’s mouth drops open when she realizes just what Jeongyeon is doing. “I used to have short hair in high school.”

Chaeyoung continues to gape, even when Jeongyeon chops her hair off.

  
  
  


```

Jeongyeon sneaks the girls out a little later, managing to easily evade Nayeon when the woman merely drops Kookeu back off and calls a short goodbye into the house. If Jeongyeon hadn’t been convinced that Nayeon was avoiding her before, she definitely is now. Nayeon always hugs Dahyun and Chaeyoung before leaving if she knows that they’re awake, yet she avoided all three of them.

Chaeyoung is determined to spend the entire day with Tzuyu tomorrow, meaning Jeongyeon has to get the girl to a professional today because Jeongyeon is noticing more and more choppy spots the longer she looks at Chaeyoung’s hair. She doubts her own hair looks any better.

The hairdresser actually laughs at them when Jeongyeon explains what happened, and if she’s not mistaken, the woman is definitely flirting with her. That could be the reason why Chaeyoung glares at the woman the entire time she’s fixing her hair. Thankfully, she gets a friend to do Jeongyeon’s hair and that appeases Chaeyoung’s anger just the slightest.

Chaeyoung can’t stop touching her hair when she finishes, eyes locked to the hand running through her hair in the mirror. Dahyun is much more interested in Jeongyeon’s short, blonde hair.

The younger girl’s tiny fingers grab hold of Jeongyeon’s hair multiple times before she can get them home, and although Joengyeon is flattered that she likes it, she would rather Dahyun not continuously pull her hair on accident.

Chaeyoung is a nervous ball of excitement when they get home, wanting to show off her and Jeongyeon’s matching styles to everyone, but Jeongyeon convinces her to wait until Nayeon comes home to tell anyone. Jeongyeon thinks Nayeon will get a kick out of seeing their hair done, and it might just shock her enough to get her to talk to Jeongyeon normally again.

They don’t have to wait too long. Nayeon’s loud voice comes through the front door before they hear the rattling of keys unlocking the door. It gives them time to hide behind the kitchen table, Jeongyeon’s knees aching when Dahyun runs over to settle onto her leg. Chaeyoung continuously pushes Kookeu who seems to think that they’re playing some sort of game.

Chaeyoung peers over the table when she hears the door shut, forcing Jeongyeon to pull her back down. The teenager whispers to Jeongyeon as quietly as possible, informing her that Nayeon is coming, as if Nayeon would ever be able to hear them over Kookeu’s loud chirp of a bark.

Nayeon must be on the phone with someone, Jihyo is her guess by the loud voice she hears on the other end, but she drops her purse onto the table like she always does when she gets home, prompting the three to jump up. Dahyun roars, like she thinks she’s meant to be scaring Nayeon while Chaeyoung strikes a pose, waiting for Nayeon to acknowledge her. Jeongyeon gives an awkward smile, not sure if Nayeon will act strange with her.

Nayeon jumps back, a loud gasp escaping her lips. Jeongyeon can hear the voice on the phone a little clearer now and can silently confirm that it is indeed Jihyo in the other end.

“I’ll call you back.” Nayeon breathes out, ending her call. “What the hell happened while I was gone?”

Jeongyeon rubs the back of her neck where the cool air now hits. “Um… Chaeyoung chopped her hair off. I had to take her to a hair salon.”

Dahyun yelps excitedly, pulling at Nayeon’s arm. Nayeon gives her a quick glance over, probably making sure Dahyun didn’t have any drastic changes done to her hair as well. As if Dahyun would ever allow them to cut her hair, she practically bit the flirty woman’s finger off at the salon when she suggested a cut for Dahyun.

“I picked out Jeongyeon’s hair color.” Dahyun tells her aunt proudly.

Jeongyeon frowns at the youngest because she surely did not pick out her hair color. Dahyun suggested blue over and over until she finally gave up. She even called Jeongyeon lame for going for a regular color.

“Oh.” Nayeon glances up, meeting Jeongyeon’s gaze for the first time in… well, since the night she tried to kiss her now that Jeongyeon is really thinking about it. “It… looks nice. It suits you, really shows off your jawline.”

Chaeyoung finally drops her pose, rolling her eyes. “Hey, come on. Pay attention to me.”

Nayeon shakes her head, snapping out of whatever that was between them and moving over to gently drag a hand through Chaeyoung’s hair. “I like it. Your grandparents will hate it though.”

Chaeyoung smirks cheekily. “That was the plan.”

“I should have guessed. Well, you make it look good at least.” Nayeon laughs, eyes filled with mirth. She turns to Jeongyeon, hesitating before she speaks. “Is there a reason you changed yours?”

Jeongyeon shrugs shyly. “Not really.”

Chaeyoung shoves her playfully. “She wanted us to match!”

Nayeon smiles at the interaction. “So you’re not trying to impress anybody, huh? Just wanted to match with my kiddo?”

Before Jeongyeon can reply, Chaeyoung scoffs. “She wasn’t trying to, but she really must have been the hair dresser’s type. The woman could barely stop looking at Aunt Jeongyeon to do my hair.”

  
Nayeon’s face goes through a flurry of emotions. Beginning at confusion at the mention of the hair stylist, interjecting with astonishment at Chaeyoung calling her Aunt Jeongyeon, and settling on something that Jeongyeon can’t decipher.

“I- made it very clear I wasn’t interested.” Jeongyeon throws out, hoping Nayeon doesn’t think Jeongyeon _wanted_ the stranger flirting with her. “Obviously.”

Nayeon eyes her strangely, and Jeongyeon wonders if she’s picking up what Jeongyeon is trying to silently say, that Nayeon doesn’t have to worry about others with an interest in her. Nayeon ends up nodding at her slowly. “Obviously.”

It’s something at the very least.

Jeongyeon probably stares at her for a little too long because Chaeyoung huffs and walks away to call Tzuyu. Dahyun grabs both of them by the hand, startling them from that little starting contest.

“Do you wanna watch ponies with me?” Dahyun peers up at them with those puppy dog eyes.

Nayeon breaks first even though she has to be up early for work again and looks exhausted. Dahyun drags her away quickly, probably afraid that Nayeon will changer her mind. Jeongyeon doesn’t move, afraid that she’s not welcome. Nayeon hasn’t bee too fond of her company after all, but the older woman turns around before they turn the corner.

“You coming?” Nayeon holds a hand out.

Jeongyeon blinks, stepping forward to take it. “Yeah, wouldn’t miss it.”

Sometime between the second and third episode, Nayeon passes out on her shoulder and Chaeyoung has snuck her way in, stating that she’s not there to watch the ponies and just happened to end up in the same exact room as them while pulling Kookeu into her side. Dahyun snuggles her way onto Nayeon’s lap and holds Jeongyeon’s hand tight.

Nayeon didn’t say anything else to her, but she’s here now, asleep with Jeongyeon and the girls like any other normal night before the almost kiss, and it’s something. Maybe not what Jeongyeon wishes it was, but it will be soon if she has a say in anything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, Eyes Wide Open is so good. Also, sending good vibes to Jeongyeon! I hope she takes as much time as she needs, the rest of the girls will wait patiently and so will we.


	11. Chapter 11

Jeongyeon is sweating. She normally doesn’t sweat like this and she doesn’t know what to do about it. She thinks that maybe taking another shot might help, but it could also just increase the uncomfortable leaking that’s happening and that stresses her out even more.

“What the hell is wrong with you?” Momo hisses, pulling her away from the bar.

So much for taking another shot.

“What?” Jeongyeon asks innocently, like she hadn’t just been trying to find a way to secretly find some liquid courage.

Momo doesn’t loosen her grip on her hand in the slightest, dragging her to the table that Heechul and Daniel are waiting at. Daniel scoots over quickly, allowing Momo to push Jeongyeon into the booth across from Heechul.

She's done it, she's freaked herself out with her own wandering thoughts. Too many what-ifs and hows are running her brain into the ground, much to her own incredulous dismay.

Daniel peers at her hands. “Are you sweat-”

“No!” Jeongyeon denies immediately. 

“Yes, she is.” Momo rolls her eyes, settling next to Heechul. “She’s freaking out because she’s finally going to make a move on Nayeon, but she’s a wimp.”

Heechul interjects before Jeongyeon can retort. “When are Nayeon and Jihyo getting here?”

Daniel checks his phone, frowning at the sound of the message alert. “Oh. I think they’re here, actually.”

Jeongyeon nearly chokes on her own spit. She’s not ready. She’s so not ready to see Nayeon looking like the prettiest girl in the entire world without at least one more shot in her system. Not that she's had many, just the one, which actually might be part of the reason for the sweating now that she's thinking about it.

“I need a drink.” Jeongyeon makes a move to get up, but Daniel drags her back, offering up his own drink.

She has no idea what it is, probably some type of beer that Jeongyoen doesn’t even like, but that doesn’t stop her from taking a large gulp. She coughs terribly afterwards, regretting it immediately. Why does anyone drink beer? It's the La Croix of alcohol.

No more alcohol, she decides. She wants a pretty clear mind tonight when she finally tells Nayeon her feelings. She should probably make an effort to keep Nayeon sober as well. Wait, how does she do that? 

She wonders if Nayeon will be angry with Jihyo when she finds the rest of them here. It was Jeongyeon’s idea for Jihyo to be the one to bring up a night of fun at the bar and to ‘forget’ to mention that the others would be there as well. Maybe it’s a little too deceptive for her taste, but Jeongyeon was afraid Nayeon would reject her if she asked.

They’ve been okay, they’re speaking and acting normal again, but there’s always a bit of hesitance behind Nayeon’s actions around her. It wasn’t as noticeable with the kids around, but with them gone all day, it was obvious. Kookeu is the only one that actually kept Jeongyeon company today.

“Look alive soldier.” Heechul smacks the table in excitement, startling all of them. “Your girl is here.”

Jeongyeon’s head swings toward the front door so quickly that she gets a sharp pain at the base of her neck. Still, the pain doesn’t deter her from finding Nayeon in the sea of people standing around.

She sees Jihyo point toward them, Nayeon’s face blanking when she meets Jeongyeon’s gaze. Jeongyeon only vaguely makes note of the dip in her smile, too busy trying to keep her mouth shut.

Nayeon isn’t wearing anything fancy, just a simple black turtleneck and jeans, but Jeongyeon has to physically turn herself around to keep herself from ogling the poor unsuspecting woman coming toward them.

“Hey! Room for two more?” Jihyo doesn’t bother waiting for Jeongyeon to stand up, pulling her out of the seat herself and sliding into the booth so she can attach herself to Daniel.

Typical of her best friend, throwing Jeongyeon to the wolves, or no, she doesn't like that analogy. Nayeon isn't a scary wolf that's going to eat her, she's just Jeongyeon's favorite person in the whole wide world. Besides Chaeyoung and Dahyun, of course. Definitely above Kookeu though. 

Jeongyeon stands there awkwardly for a moment, feeling Nayeon’s gaze on her. Momo glares at her when the amount of time she’s been staring at the table becomes socially unacceptable, Heechul gives her an amused grimace.

“Would you like the edge or…” Jeongyeon freezes at Nayeon’s inquiring gaze.

Nayeon knows something is up, Jeongyeon can tell she knows just by the way the woman is looking at her. “No, I’ll sit by Jihyo.”

Daniel overhears this, sliding in close to the middle. His elbow hits Heechul, causing a small elbow war between the oldest and youngest of the group. Jihyo looks like she already wants to leave when she sees their mock fight, but makes room for Nayeon instead of getting up and abandoning them. 

Jeongyeon is careful when she settles, allowing her arm to graze Nayeon’s, just to see her reaction. Nayeon doesn’t seem opposed to it, so Jeongyeon leans a little more into her. Momo sends her a subtle thumbs up from across the table.

“I didn’t know the whole gang would be here. Surprised Mina and Sana didn’t come.” Nayeon adjusts her collar nervously.

“I called them, but they took Tzuyu out to see the Christmas lights tonight.” Jeongyeon supplies, holding her breath in anticipation.

Nayeon hums, giving her a small smile in return. “Well, just us is fine.”

Jeongyeon breathes.  
  


\---

“You suck at this.” Jeongyeon states, pulling the pool stick from Nayeon’s hands.

Nayeon has missed her third shot in a row, and although she and Jeongyeon are getting their asses kicked by Daniel and Heechul, she wouldn’t want to have anyone else on her team. 

“You’re not any better.” Nayeon pouts, making a grab for the stick back.

Jeongyeon raises it above her head, cackling as she watches Momo and Jihyo duck to avoid getting hit. Nayeon is laughing at them too, but she’s also making an attempt at climbing Jeongyeon. Nayeon doesn't play very fair, attempting to tickle her sides, but Jeongyeon remains strong and stares her down.

“Hey! Watch it, idiot.” Momo calls, very obviously not actually angry at her for her near decapitation.

Heechul takes his own pool stick and pokes at Momo, much to her chagrin. Jeongyeon gives five minutes before Momo is screaming bloody murder and attacking Heechul with one of the pool stick still hanging on the wall. Hopefully Jihyo will interrupt before they all get kicked out of the bar.

“For the record-” Jeongyeon wraps her spare arm around Nayeon in an attempt to keep her grabby hands off. “-I’m much better at this than you.”

“Are not.” Nayeon frees a hand, pulling at her arm.

“Are too,” She says. “And I could show you if you’d let me.”

Nayeon let’s go, huffing at the taller girl. “Fine, use your magic hands to show me then.”

Jeongyeon blinks at the suggestive tone, praying that her face isn’t heating up. “I- Fine.”

She gives Nayeon the pool stick that she’s been fighting so hard for, letting the woman get comfortable. Jeongyeon shakes her head when Nayeon practically lays her body over the side, pulling her back.

“Come here.” Jeongyeon adjusts her fingers, bending her into the proper position. “You can’t just hit the ball and expect something to go in.”

Jeongyeon feels Nayeon tense against her, but she relaxes a moment later, releasing Jeongyeon’s nerves with her. When she looks up, Jihyo is giving her a look, one that’s equally teasing and impressed.

“I’m pretty sure that’s exactly what you’re supposed to do.” Nayeon says, too low for the others to hear them. Jeongyeon shakes her head, stifling a laugh at her response. It's such a Nayeon thing to do, argue with Jeongyeon just for the hell of it.

She doesn’t bother with a response, moving Nayeon an inch to the left and her stick a centimeter down. Jeongyeon pulls away from her, telling Nayeon to shoot. Nayeon does so, smacking the cue ball into one of the stripes and knocking it into a corner.

Nayeon screams in joy, turning to pull Jeongyeon into a hug. Nayeon’s arms wrap around her neck, nearly suffocating her with the force. “I did it!”

“You did!” Jeongyeon holds her loosely. She wants to hold on tight, but it’s still Nayeon’s turn. “You also have another shot.”

“Oh!” Nayeon lets go, turning back to the pool table.

She lines herself up just like Jeongyeon had shown her, eyeing a possible shot to make. Jeongyeon watches on proudly as she hits the cue ball once again, only noticing the very big mistake when a solid goes in.

Nayeon screams in joy, grabbing Jeongyeon by the arm and shaking her, “Did you see that?”

Jeongyeon doesn’t have the heart to tell her she shot the other team’s ball, nodding excitedly instead. “Good job.”

  
She stares Daniel and Heechul down when they look like they might say something to her, daring them to interrupt her happiness. Neither say a word to them.

“It’s kind of boring though.” Nayeon tugs her. “Can we dance instead?”

“You- We- Dance?” Jeongyeon stutters out. 

She’s not the greatest dancer and doubts she’ll get points with Nayeon for her uncoordinated body. There’s a reason she had been so adamant to play pool, knowing that she actually had a chance at impressing her with something that she’s good at, but if Nayeon wants to dance, Jeongyeon can try.

“Okay.” Jeongyeon hardly has the words out of her mouth before Nayeon is pulling her away from their friends. Jihyo barely catches the pool stick when Jeongyeon tosses it at her. “Guess you and Momo can take our spots.”

Jihyo rolls her eyes at her, but shoos her away anyway. Momo whines, but Jeongyeon doesn’t catch what she says, too preoccupied by the hand that’s now gripping her own.

The bar isn’t too crowded, but it is filled with inebriated fools, meaning that although there’s plenty of room to dance, they have to sometimes dodge limbs flying around. Thankfully, Nayeon has only had one drink tonight, and that was nearly an hour ago, leaving her able to lead Jeongyeon into something that resembles dancing.

Nayeon doesn’t dare come close to her during the first song, tip-toeing around Jeongyeon, teasing her with her almost touches. Jeongyeon dares to inch closer after a few minutes though, pawing at her hips. Nayeon leans forward, granting her permission to touch. Jeongyeon hopes she’s not still sweaty because that would be embarrassing, especially with Nayeon pushing forward to rest her head on her shoulder.

They aren’t even dancing to a slower song, meaning they look terribly out of place in the middle of the bar as they slow their steps. She hopes no one is staring, but she’s pretty sure she can feel four sets of stares on them and they belong to the idiots in the corner that she and Nayeon call friends.

“This is nice.” Nayeon breathes out, arms tightening around her torso. 

“It is.” Jeongyeon tries to keep her hands in a respectable place above her hips. “I’ve wanted to do something like this for a while.”

“Slow dance with me?” Nayeon pulls back the slightest, allowing Jeongyeon to see the cheeky grin on her face.

Jeongyeon shrugs. “Just… something for the two of us. We don’t get to spend much time alone.”

Nayeon’s face falls, and Jeongyeon feels like she’s said something wrong. She feels like she’s always saying something wrong. “Jeong… it’s never ever going to be just the two of us, you know that right? The kids come with me; they come first.”

Jeongyeon backtracks, understanding why Nayeon’s grin has flipped. “No, no I know that. I love them, I love that you three are a package deal-”

“Four.”

“Four?” Jeongyeon accidentally steps on her toe, embarrassing herself when Nayeon winces. “Sorry.”

“It’s fine.” The older woman snorts. “Four because of Kookeu.”

Right, how could Jeongyeon ever forget the little puffball that eats her leftovers and steals her socks when she’s not looking? 

“Right. Kookeu.” Jeongyeon is glad for the slight mood change. Things were getting a bit too tense there.” I like that all four of you are a package deal.”

Jeongyeon twirls her, because she thinks that’s something that she’s supposed to do when dancing like this. Nayeon adapts easily, taking the twirl in stride. Jeongyeon envies her confidence.

Nayeon nods when Jeongyeon pulls her back in, eyeing her silently. Jeongyeon waits because it looks like Nayeon is thinking. “What happened that night?”

Jeongyeon blinks at her, struggling to keep up with the conversation and dancing, all the while Nayeon is touching her so gently. “What night?”

Nayeon frowns. “That night I tried to kiss you.”

Jeongyeon stops dead in her tracks. Nayeon is bringing it up. Her brave and strong Nayeon, asking the question she’s been wondering even after all the miscommunication Jeongyeon has accidentally caused.

Jeongyeon drags her away, back to the booth they had at the beginning of the night. She thinks about sitting across from Nayeon, but forgets that when she remembers how nice it is to hold her, dragging Nayeon in after her.

Nayeon doesn’t even let her respond now that they’re alone. “Did I misread something? Or did you just change your mind? Because It’s okay if I did, or you did, but I still want you in my life regardless. You’re too important to me.”

Jeongyeon turns, pulling her leg into the booth so she can look at Nayeon properly. The older woman copies her, only with much more grace. Jeongyeon feels her fears melt away completely.

“No, you didn’t. I like you. A lot, Nayeon. I just didn’t want to kiss you while you were drunk and then you woke up and didn’t remember and I just…”

Nayeon scoffs, and at first Jeongyeon thinks it’s aimed at her, but Nayeon throws her head into her hands. “Ugh. Why are we so dumb? I wasn’t even drunk, I was just embarrassed that you didn’t want me like that and I was laying in your bed all night thinking I was imposing and-”

“Nayeon.” She stops her, pulling her up by the chin with her index finger. Nayeon lets her hands drop. “Can I kiss you?”

Jeongyeon can physically see Nayeon suck in a breath as she nods. “Mhm.”

She doesn’t waste another moment, pulling her in gently. She knows that there’s a good chance that her friends are watching, but that doesn’t stop her from pulling Nayeon closer and disregarding the people around them.

Nayeon lets a cute gasp out that Jeongyeon goes chasing after, her hands digging into Jeongyeon’s newly shortened hair, and Jeongyeon… Jeongyeon has tried so very hard to be respectful, but with the go ahead from Nayeon, she drags her hand up past her knee and settles it right below her hips.

“This isn’t going to be easy.” Nayeon says between desperate kisses, out of breath. “Me and you and the kids.”

Jeongyeon pulls back and kisses her jaw. “I know.”

"People will talk."

"I know."

Nayeon gazes at her like she’s not sure if Jeongyeon is real. “You’ll stay when things get hard?”

Jeongyeon nods. “I’ll stay.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait guys. It's been a rough month. This fic WILL be finished by the end of 2020 though so get ready for the end.
> 
> Also, just a little rant about shipping for a moment. There's nothing wrong with friendly shipping as long as you don't harass people about it or make the person uncomfortable. When it comes to real people, you have to be able to understand that it's not real and that stories or art you see of 'ships' aren't real. If you can't do that then you should probably be staying away from shipping. Lauren from 5H recently talked about how toxic the Camren community was. It started innocent and cute, which they didn't mind, but some people genuinely harassed the poor girl and Camila as well. The point is, please be respectful and understand that we as fans should never interfere with personal relationships or make people uncomfortable. Artists will always be thankful for us and care to a certain degree, but we are not their friends, therefore we have no rights to get into their real life business.


	12. Chapter 12

Jeongyeon wakes up to a less than pleasant ringing, and at first, she thinks it’s an alarm, but her hazy brain soon registers that it is indeed her phone ringing. She reaches over to grab it, but a weight on her chest keeps her grounded.

The weight on her chest grumbles out a noise of complaint. “Turn it off.”

Jeongyeon blinks down at Nayeon, relieved that she hadn’t dreamed the entire night. Of course she hadn’t, if she had dreamed it, her brain wouldn’t have added the part where Jihyo screamed into their ears in excitement after they finally kissed, and definitely wouldn’t have added the part where Jeongyeon tripped on her face about ten minutes later because Heechul hit her on the back in congratulations too hard.

Jeongyeon leans over, taking Nayeon’s body with her, to grab the phone. “Hello?”

“ _Jeongyeon, what took you so long to answer? Are you still in bed? It is Eight in the morning. “_

 _“_ Yes, most normal people sleep until this time. Sorry I didn’t get my sleeping habits from you.”

_“You are just like your father, I swear.”_

Jeongyeon can’t help but smile. She loves the days that she gets to joke with her mother like this. There’s not enough of them. “You’re outnumbered.”

“Jeong?” Nayeon blinks up at her, eyes still half closed. “Who’re you talking to?”

_“Is that Nayeon? Good, ask her if she wants to spend the day with us. Your sisters have time to visit today and we wanted you to come, too. This would be such a nice day to finally meet Nayeon and the kids!”_

“Oh, uh-” Jeongyeon pulls the phone away, whispering down to the woman. “Do you want to spend the day with my parents?” Nayeon’s eyes widen. “Oh, wait. No, I didn’t mean… they don’t know we’re… I just meant… they want to meet you guys because I talk about you all the time to them and-”

“Jeong.” Nayeon yawns, sinking deeper into her. “That’s fine with me.”

“Okay.” Jeongyeon breathes a sigh of relief, pulling the phone back. “What time, mom?”

_“We told your sisters just to come whenever, Seungyeon will probably be here in a couple hours.”_

“Okay, we’ll see you soon.”

Jeongyeon hangs up, already losing energy knowing she’s going to be seeing all of her family in one place. Not that she doesn’t want to see them, there’s just a lot of… personality... between all her family members.

“Well… that’s-”

Jeongyeon doesn’t even get to finish her sentence, interrupted by Nayeon’s phone this time. The older woman sighs, but finally leaves her place atop Jeongyeon to find her own cellphone, much to Jeongyeon’s disappointment.

Jeongyeon doesn’t even pretend that she’s not eavesdropping.

“Chaeng?” Nayeon flops back down, eyeing the ceiling. Her brow dips. “Yeah. No, it’s okay. Just help Dahyun pack her things. No, really, it’s okay. I’ll be there soon. I love you.”

Jeongyeon rolls over, legs trapping themselves in the sheets. “What’s wrong?”

Nayeon sighs. “The girls want to come home today instead of tomorrow.”

“Oh.” Jeongyeon sits up, realizing their moment of peace is officially gone. “We have a busy day.”

Nayeon eyes her. “We?”

“Yeah.” Jeongyeon rolls out of bed, grabbing at Nayeon’s hand and pulling her with her. “Let’s go get the girls.”

  
  


\---

  
  


“Aunt Nayeon! Aunt Jeongyeon!” Dahyun acts like she hasn’t seen them in years when they finally pull up to the fancy home, racing down the stairs to meet them. Her little feet fail her at the last step and get caught on a misshapen concrete tile, but Nayeon reaches out and grabs her before she can hurt herself. “I missed you!”

“Hey!” Be careful!” Nayeon sighs, giving Jeongyeon an exasperated look. Jeongyeon gives her an amused look in return, much to Nayeon’s irritation.

Chaeyoung is still at the top of the stairs, struggling with the bags. Jeongyeon skips up the stairs to help her, vaguely wondering why she has an extra that they didn’t leave with.

“Need help?” Jeongyeon doesn’t wait for a response, grabbing the new bag and nearly dropping it from the unexpected weight. It’s not terribly heavy, but Jeongyeon was expecting clothes, not whatever this is. “Woah, what is in here?”

“Nothing.” Chaeyoung drops her gaze, dropping her feet down the stairs in a lazy way. “Can we go home? This sucked.”

It’s suspicious, whatever that was. Jeongyeon unzips the top of the bag and peeks in. She finds a a large framed picture, but she can’t quite tell who it’s of in its position.

“Actually, we’re going to my parents.” Jeongyeon jogs down, catching up with the sullen teenager. “Are you okay?”

“I’m fine.” Chaeyoung nods. “At least, I am now that you guys are here.”

“Okay.” Jeongyeon leaves it at that, helping Chaeyoung put their bags in the trunk of the car.

She receives an armful of Dahyun when Chaeyoung slams her door of the backseat. “Aunt Jeongyeon! Did you miss me?”

  
“I missed you so much!” Jeongyeon squeezes Dahyun tight, pulling her up into the air and giving her a little twirl, much to the girl’s enjoyment if her giggles are anything to go by.

“How much?” Dahyun asks when she sets her back down.

Jeongyeon stretches her arms out.”This much.”

Dahyun’s jaw drops. “That’s a lot!”

“Nayeon!”

Jeongyeon blinks at the new voice, noticing the way Dahyun frowns and asks Jeongyeon to put her in the car. Jeongyeon casts a short glance over to the man stomping down the stairs in a hurry and decides to put Dahyun in her car seat before offering Nayeon any assistance she might need.

Nayeon sighs, meeting the man at the bottom of the stairs. “Hi, Daddy. How are you?”

Jeongyeon listens close, just in case Nayeon needs her in a hurry. She doesn’t know a lot about her parents, but it’s obvious she wasn’t hoping for this encounter to happen today. Or at all, really.

“I’m okay. A little upset that the girls are leaving early, but I understand that they want to spend the day with you. You can just make it up to me next year and have them stay an extra day.” 

He looks odd next to Nayeon, in his expensive suit and tie, while she’s in a pullover that she’s stolen from Jeongyeon that Jeongyeon acquired from a a yard sale fora measly five dollars. Still, there’s an undeniable resemblance between them that lessens the gap just a smidge.

Nayeon scoffs. “They don’t owe you anything, you know that, right? They’re people, you don’t own them.”

Jeongyeon finishes buckling Dahyun up and turns to Chaeyoung. The older girl is staring at the pair outside. “Should I… help?”

Chaeyoung hums, gaze remaining out the window. “No, Aunt Nayeon is okay. You’ll just make him angry probably. He doesn’t like people that he can’t control.”

Jeongyeon blinks slowly, processing her words to her best ability. She listens to Chaeyoung and leaves it, not wanting to put herself into a mess that she knows nothing about. She’s good at making messes, and even better at turning what is already a mess into a catastrophe.

“I think I deserve a say in their lives-”

  
“You don’t.” Nayeon says calmly, like she’s had this argument before. Jeongyeon finds herself envying her confidence not for the first time. “You don’t get a say in their lives. You don’t get a say in my life. You and Mom never cared enough to look after us, you stuck us with a new nanny every other month and left on your trips. We needed you then and we survived when you weren’t there. I am a grown woman now and I do _not_ need you to tell me how to raise my nieces. I am twice the person you are and I am twice the guardian you could even think about being.” Nayeon ignores the gaping Jeongyeon and stalks back to the car, tossing her a simple, “Get in.”

Jeongyeon is quick to launch herself into the passenger seat, fearing any remaining anger that Nayeon has might accidentally be thrown at her if she doesn’t listen. The only other woman that’s made Jeongyeon have so much respect and fear is Jeongyeon’s mother, and those two are going to collide today for the first time ever. Jeongyeon doesn’t know if that’s an exhilarating or terrifying thought.

Dahyun babbles about something in the back seat mindlessly while Chaeyoung stares out the window in a haze. Nayeon’s anger seems to have passed for the most part, but her grip on the steering wheel is still tight. Jeongyeon waits a few more minutes before braving the silence, but when she does, she’s surprised that she’s met with eager responses. The bad mood seems to disappear, and Jeongyeon starts to wonder if she has secret super powers of persuasion or something.

“So how was it? You never told us what you did.” Jeongyeon turns in her seat to properly get a look at the kids in the back. 

Dahyun frowns in a very un-Dahyun-like manner. “They swore a lot, but didn’t have a swear jar. I told them they had to put a quarter in the swear jar and they laughed at me.”

Chaeyoung snorts. “It sucked. They were mad the minute they saw my hair and never let me forget that they disliked it.”

“Well.” Nayeon sighs in a resigned sort of way, like she had been expecting the responses. “That is what you were going for, wasn’t it?”

Chaeyoung shrugs. “I guess. Doesn’t mean it didn’t suck.”

Jeongyeon doesn’t like that their feelings are hurt, so she does the only thing she can think of. “Well, I guess it’s a good thing you’re a better person than them, and a lot cooler. They sound like assholes.”

Chaeyoung huffs out a little laugh, cheeks pinking at the compliment.

“Swear word!” Dahyun yells, finger flying to point accusingly at Jeongyeon. 

Jeongyeon pouts, acting like she totally didn’t do that on accident. “Aw, you’re right. Guess I owe a quarter.”

Jeongyeon digs into her pocket, grabbing one of the many quarters she has stuffed in them for preparation for their meeting with her family. None of them have particularly clean mouths, and she figures Dahyun will spend a lot of time collecting coins today because of it.

“Here.” Jeongyeon holds out a quarter. “You’ll hold onto that for me, right?”

Dahyun’s eyes light up, grabbing the quarter in a hurry and stuffing it into the pocket on her shirt. “Yeah.”

“Good.” Jeongyeon leans over to pat Chaeyoung on the leg, the teen giving her a playful roll of the eyes. 

Jeongyeon turns back around to face the front, catching the cheesy smile on Nayeon’s face. She feels proud knowing that it must have been her that caused it, but the moment that Nayeon reaches over and grabs one of her hands, she freezes. 

“You okay?” Nayeon notices.

Jeongyeon pauses, and nods. She’s pretty sure her ears are turning red, but she doesn’t know where this sudden embarrassment is coming from. Perhaps it’s because they’re in the car with the kids to watch the intimate moment between them. “Yeah, I’m okay.”

She’s more than okay.

  
  
  


\---

  
  
  
  


Dahyun clings to her leg as she opens the door to her childhood home while Chaeyoung and Nayeon nervously follow behind them. Jeongyeon thinks it’s endearing how the normally loud and charming family is acting so out of character.

“Hello?” Jeongyeon calls out.There’s no response, meaning that either no one is home or everyone is in the backyard. 

A loud, obnoxious laugh catches her attention though, and Jeongyeon knows that the oldest sibling is somewhere terrorizing the rest of her family in the backyard. She really hopes Nayeon and the girls will like her family. 

They’re an odd bunch, probably very different from what Nayeon grew up with, Jeongyeon just doesn't know if that’s a good thing or not. They’re used to nice things, not that Jeongyeon’s family don’t have nice things, they’re well off enough, but their home is very much… a home. It’s cluttered with memories and every space is filled with pictures or pottery that she and her sister’s made when they were younger. Nayeon’s parents look like they live in some sort of castle. She doesn’t get the point of having so many rooms that only hold the purpose of collecting dust.

“They- uh… They’re a little loud, rowdy I guess.” Jeongyeon tells them, pulling Dahyun up into her arms when the girl’s feet seem to stop working on their own. “But they’re sweet. I promise.”

When Jeongyeon opens the backdoor, she’s met with curious stares from her parents and sisters. Her mother wastes no time in jumping up to greet her and Dahyun while her sister’s make a dash for Chaeyoung, cooing at her new haircut that matches Jeongyeon’s. Her father is the last, hovering behind the crazy women in his family until he finds a way in between them to say hello to Nayeon.

“Oh goodness, Jeong, how could you have been hiding this cutie pie for so long? Hello, Dahyunnie. Do you like cupcakes? We have some over here.” Her mother barely spares her a glance, too busy fawning over the youngest.

Dahyun slowly loosens her grip on Jeongyeon’s neck, her arms completely slack by the time her mother mentions cupcakes. Jeongyeon takes the hint, setting the girl on the ground. Dahyun takes her mother’s hand easily as the woman guides her to the table full of food. 

“It looks so good.” Seoyeon tells Chaeyoung. Jeongyeon can tell her hand is itching to touch the hair atop her head, but she must be aware oh how rude that would be because she doesn’t.

Seungyeon, however, has no such manners and runs her fingers through Chaeyoung’s short hair. “Wow! I love it. Jeongyeon said it looked good, but you just look so cool.”

A slow smile works its way to Chaeyoung’s lips as she lowly murmurs a small, “Thank you.”

Jeongyeon shakes her head, hoping they don’t scare the poor girl too much. Although, it does seem like Chaeyoung is enjoying the attention. It’s probably not what she expected after the day she spent with her grandparents.

“Nayeon, right? I’m Changjoon.” Her father gives Nayeon a warm smile before reaching over to pull Jeongyeon closer. “Jeongyeon has been good to you, right? Not too much trouble? You can tell me the truth, I know she’s trouble.”

Jeongyeon scoffs at the blasphemy leaving his mouth. “Please, as if I don’t get my personality from you.”

Her father nods wisely, turning to give the nervous looking Nayeon a conspiring wink. “That’s exactly why I know. You’re mother reminds me how much trouble I am everyday.”

Nayeon lets a surprised laugh out, much to her and her father’s delight. It seems her nerves are slowly leaving, as are Dahyun and Chaeyoung’s. Actually, Jeongyeon is pretty sure her mother has already won Dahyun over for the rest of her life now that’s she’s found the girl’s weak spot for sweets.

“She’s a mess.” Nayeon confirms. “But she’s our mess.”

Jeongyeon’s father doesn’t miss the fondness in Nayeon’s voice. She knows because he eyes her afterwards, seeking answers to an unspoken question. Jeongyeon merely shrugs at him, hoping he’ll take the hint.

He does. “Well, let’s reward you for your patience. I cooked dinner for everyone. I’m a very talented chef, did Jeongyeon tell you?”

Jeongyeon breathes a sigh of relief. Everything is fine.

  
  
  


\---

  
  


She falls asleep that night with Nayeon tucked under her chin, thoughts full of the day they’ve spent together. Her, Nayeon, Chaeyoung, and Dahyun. It’s a big difference from the lonely nights she spent wondering when Nayeon would kick her out and find someone else.

He family caught on to their relationship quickly, but Jeongyeon explained to them that it was new and that they hadn’t told the kids yet. Although terribly annoying most of the time, her sisters understood and kept quite. Her mother pushed her for more information constantly, but her father rescued her quickly, used to his wife’s antics.

She had been afraid that they would not like her family, but they fit in quite easily. Jeongyeon hadn’t been kidding when she said they were sweet, they might even be too sweet if she’s being completely honest.

The memories were enough to ease her mind into a slumber, barely processing the times that Nayeon would wake her, trying to dig deeper into Jeongyeon’s hold even though that was physically impossible. Nayeon is a clinger, not that Jeongyeon minds in the slightest. The added warmth is nice for the winter.

Surprisingly, Chaeyoung is the one that barges into her room Christmas morning, yelling about presents and snow.

“Aunt Jeongyeon it’s Christmas! You have to get up so we can open presents and play in the snow!” Chaeyoung throws herself onto the bed, stopping short when she notices Nayeon. “Um… Hi, Aunt Nayeon.”

Both Jeongyeon and Nayeon blink sleepily at her. Jeongyeon feels her face getting warm once more at showing affection in front of the kids. She’s really going to have to get over the embarrassment.

“Hi.” Nayeon stretches, using Jeongyeon’s stomach to push herself up. “Merry Christmas.”

“Merry-”

“I can’t find Aunt Nayeon!” Dahyun interrupts Chaeyoung, rushing into the room. She frowns when she sees the three of them. “Chaeng tricked me! She told me to wake you up, Aunt Nayeon, but she came to cuddle with you without me!”

“Dahyunnie, I don’t think Chaeyoung knew I was in here is all.” Nayeon sighs out fondly.

“Oh.” Dahyun nods, not waiting another moment to jump up with them, nearly breaking Jeongyeon's leg in the process of bouncing across the bed. “What are you doing in Aunt Jeongyeon’s bed?”

Jeongyeon catches Nayeon’s gaze and shrugs. She would like to tell the kids, but she doesn’t want to impose her own opinions if Nayeon isn’t ready yet. Nayeon looks back with a bright glint in her eyes.

“Um, well-” Nayeon pulls Dahyun closer. Dahyun collapses into her lap, laying her little feet onto Jeongyeon’s belly. Chaeyoung is watching with a knowing look. “-Jeongyeon and I just want to spend a little more time together.”

“Why?” Dahyun asks, flopping her head around curiously.

“Well, we’re dating now.” Nayeon tenses up and looks back to Jeongyeon again.

Jeongyeon realizes what she’s asking almost immediately. They never really made anything official, but Jeongyeon is giddy to hear those words from her mouth. “We are. We’re… dating. Is that okay with you guys?”

Chaeyoung snorts. “We’ve already had this talk.”

“You have?” Nayeon asks.

“You’re dating? Does that mean you’re gonna kiss and stuff?” Dahyun frowns. 

“Yeah, like Mommy and Daddy.” Nayeon presses a kiss to the youngest’s forehead. Both girl’s faces drop at the mention of their parents. Nayeon notices immediately, grimacing at herself. “I’m sorry.”

Jeongyeon waited with baited breath because she knows what’s coming, she’s just not sure which one it will come from first. All of their eyes are glossy, and Jeongyeon wishes there was something she could do to take the pain away from them, but she knows that she can’t do that, no one can.

It’s Nayeon that breaks first, Dahyun following close after. The youngest clings to Nayeon like her life depends on it, wailing into her shoulder as Nayeon lets out hard sobs. Chaeyoung tries to hold it in, always the one to try and act like nothing has affected her, but she gives up the moment Jeongyeon opens her arms in invitation. 

Chaeyoung’s cries aren’t like the pitiful things she heard the day she accidentally messed up her hair, these are deep cries that only come from someone that has had their life flipped, someone that’s lost their happiness before.

It’s not at all how she pictured Christmas going, but maybe it’s a good thing. No one should hold in pain like this for so long, and she’s watched all three of them try to be strong for each other. It’s about time that they all let it out.

Jeongyeon sits there, rubbing circles into Chaeyoung’s back and holding onto Nayeon’s free hand, the one that’s not running through Dahyun’s hair, for at least half an hour, probably longer. She isn’t really paying attention to the time, too busy listening for any more sobs that might interject the silence. There’s none, thankfully, just the few murmured _I love you_ ’s from Nayeon.

“Aunt Jeongyeon, you can date Aunt Nayeon if you help me make a snowman.” Dahyun eventually sniffles out. “We’re still playing in the snow, right?

Chaeyoung’s laugh is a little wet as reaches over to ruffle her sister’s hair. “And presents, dummy. We have to get Aunt Nayeon her presents”

Nayeon eyes the three of them, eyes still terribly red. “For me?”

Jeongyeon leans over and braves a kiss to her cheek, ignoring the gagging coming from the teenager still basically in her lap. “Of course we got you something.”

Dahyun jumps up. “I got you a game.”

Chaeyoung whines. “You’re not supposed to tell her!”

  
  
  



	13. Chapter 13

Jeongyeon’s gaze rests on the necklace that has been wrapped around Nayeon’s neck since Christmas. Her chest lights up with a familiar warmth every time she catches sight of it. The reaction probably should have dulled at this point, but she’s just… really in love with the fact that Nayeon so proudly wears it.

She hadn’t really been thinking when she customized it, but now it seems like a great idea to have put the four letters on it. She didn’t want anything too fancy, just a little _N, C, D,_ and _J_ to represent the four of them. Nayeon had nearly cried when she’d seen it and hasn’t taken it off since then.

She thought things would be strange while they were getting used to the dating, but not much has really changed. Jeongyeon gets embarrassed by Nayeon’s loud affection in public, never one to have experienced PDA before, but she likes it. Sometimes Chaeyoung makes fun of them, but then Jeongyeon makes fun of her crush on Tzuyu and she shuts up.

Jihyo is almost as happy about them as they themselves are, which is kind of weird. Nayeon has never said it out loud, but she’s pretty sure her girlfriend and best friend talk about her while they’re both at work. Jeongyeon doesn’t know how to feel about being such a topic considering their loud mouths; the entire hospital probably knows Jeongyeon’s business.

Sana and Mina have already invited them out during their date night, excited to have another couple that doesn’t have a man around. At least that’s what Sana says, Mina denies the claims. Jeongyeon is pretty sure the only reason she denies it is because she doesn’t want to hurt Daniel’s feelings.

Momo and Heechul are supportive, but much more teasing than the rest. Nayeon doesn’t get teased for some reason, but Jeongyeon is harassed every time she speaks with them. She’s just trying to figure out if it's because they think Nayeon is intimidating or because they think Jeongyeon is an easy target.

It’s probably the latter, but Jeongyeon’s ego is offended by that reasoning and she vehemently denies it.

“Are you still going to talk to Momo and Heechul today?” Nayeon dips down to give her cheek a kiss, trying not to splash her coffee as she sidesteps Kookeu. 

Jeongyeon leans back in her chair, angling her head for another kiss. Nayeon rolls her eyes, but leans down and presses another quick one to her lips. It’s not exactly what she was wanting, but she’ll take anything Nayeon wants to give her.

“After I drop the kids off at school.” Jeongyeon stretches, foot reaching out to lazily pet Kookeu. Kookeo nips at her sock, attempting to pull it off. “Kookeu, you’ve already chewed through three pair of socks this month. I’m begging you to stop.”

Kookeu ignores her and continues to pull. Jeongyeon has to wiggle away and pull her legs into the chair. Nayeon sighs fondly, taking mercy upon Jeongyeon and shooing her mongrel away from the kitchen.

“You don’t have to walk them if you don’t feel like it.” Nayeon tickles at her neck.

Jeongyeon swats at the hand. “Dahyun asked me to.” There’s not any other explanation needed for that one. What Dahyun wants, Dahyun gets. 

“She has you wrapped around her finger.” Nayeon giggles, sounding like a school girl instead of the fully grown woman in scrubs that she is.

“Yeah, runs in the family apparently.” Jeongyeon rolls her eyes.

Nayeon shakes her head, dipping down for one more kiss, this time giving Jeongyeon what she was looking for. Jeongyeon savors the moment for what it is, ignoring the little barks from across the room in favor of wrapping a hand behind Nayeon’s neck and trapping her in place.

Nayeon makes no sign of moving, lips moving slowly against Jeongyeon’s, but the moment Jeongyeon feels sharp teeth dig into her toe, she yelps, pushing Nayeon away. 

“Kookeu!” Jeongyeon gapes at the dog pulling at her sock once again. “No! Down!”

Nayeon laughs. “Maybe your feet stink.”

Jeongyeon turns suddenly, giving her a serious look. “I’m going to sell your dog on the black market.”

“No, you’re not.” Nayeon pats her shoulder and grabs the keys from the kitchen table.

“I am!” Jeongyeon calls once she hears Nayeon open the front door.

“You won’t! Dahyun will cry.”

And damn, she’s got her there.

It doesn’t stop her from sending one last glare at the puffball. “I’ll give you away to an ogre, do you hear me, you over sized cotton swab?”

  
  


\---

  
  


Jeongyeon loves the sound of the bells when she enters the diner, always eager to see the instinctive smile Momo gives to a possible customer, only for it to turn into a playful scowl when she realizes that it’s Jeongyeon. It’s probably one of her favorite things in life if she’s being honest.

“Ugh, what do you want, Yoo?” Momo gives her the stink eye, pointing her pen accusingly, like Jeongyeon has personally offended her with her presence. 

Heechul pops his head out from the back at the mention of her name, giving her a happy smile before sticking his head back. She’s terribly afraid he’s going to burn his hand off one day by doing that. Really, why does everyone put the grill directly under the window?

“Can’t I come just to say hi?” Jeongyeon asks, sitting next to the man with the strange smile at the counter.

She returns the man’s smile, a little relieved when she sees him hand Momo a tip and gather his things to leave. Not because she doesn’t want to sit next to him in particular, Jeongyeon just likes to have her privacy when talking with her friends. She especially needs it today with what she wants to talk to Momo and Heechul about.

“I don’t know, can you? You’ve been stuck to Nayeon since you got together. Do the two of you have magnets in your pockets?” Heechul laughs from behind Momo, hiding his smile when he catches Jeongyeon rolling her eyes at him.

“You’re as witty as ever.” Jeongyeon says blandly. “Look, as much as I love getting sassed by you, I was hoping we could talk, actually.”

Momo blinks at her, a silent question in her eyes. Jeongyeon nods at her, hoping that she’s asking what she thinks she is. Momo’s eyes light up though, leaving Jeongyeon to believe that they are. When Momo turns around and hisses Heechul’s name, she’s certain they are.

“What’s up?” Heechul is fully alert now, which, okay, maybe Jeongyeon shouldn’t be distracting him from cooking. “Why do you look so serious? You and Nayeon didn’t get married already, right?”

“We’ve been dating for three weeks.”

“Lesbians move fast.” Heechul nods knowingly.

Momo backs him up. “Mina and Sana? Took them one month.”

Jeongyeon narrows her eyes, sure Momo is making things up. “No way.”

“Yes way.” Momo shrugs flippantly. “I mean, they’ve also been hooking up and doing the not-together-but-don’t-date-others thing since they were sixteen so…”

Jeongyeon feels like she’s constantly being bombarded with new information about those two every week. She can’t wait to tell Nayeon about this. 

“No, that’s not-” She shakes her head. “-what I wanted to talk about. I was actually… I wanted to accept the job offer.”

Momo’s pen drops from her hand. “Really?”

Heechul gasps. “Yes!”

Some of the customers glance their way, leaving Jeongyeon feeling self conscious. Momo has none of these problems apparently because she pulls Jeongyeon into a hug from across the counter. Heechul looks like he wants to do the same, but he’s stuck in the kitchen without a way to wrap her up in his arms as well.

“Okay, okay!” Jeongyeon wiggles out of her hold. “Look, I want the job, but we should talk before we make any deals. I just- I have… a family… to provide for now.”

She expects Momo to make fun of her, but she merely gets a fond look in return. “Yoo Jeongyeon, all grown up. I’m proud of you.”

Jeongyeon’s face warms as the praise, but part of her is also proud of herself. A year ago, she probably would have been passed out on Jihyo's bathroom floor or stuffing her face full of Momo’s pancakes while she argues online with some tween that thinks they know everything about a souffle.

“Thanks.” 

  
  


\---

  
  


“Aunt Jeongyeon? Can you help me with something?” Chaeyoung interrupts her and Dahyun’s magical pony toy time, but Dahyun is very mature about it and allows Jeongyeon to help as long as Chaeyoung promises to come back and play with them.

Chaeyoung rolls her eyes, but agrees, pulling Jeongyeon away from the living room and toward her bedroom. Alarm bells instantly start ringing in her head because the last time a situation like this presented itself, Jeongyeon had to chop off half of Chaeyoung’s hair.

“Can you help me hang this up?” Chaeyoung gestures to the picture frame on her bed. “I’m not tall enough.”

Jeongyeon refrains from asking why she didn’t just get a chair, her curiosity to finally find out what this picture is taking over. She forgot about it, really. When she thinks about the day she and Nayeon picked the kids up from their grandparents’s home, her mind clouds with the argument Nayeon had with her father.

“So is this a thing now? Am I the resident tall person of the house?” Jeongyeon dips out of the room, Chaeyoung on her heels.

“We don’t have many options.” Chaeyoung nearly runs her down when she stops in the kitchen to look for the hammer and nails Nayeon hides from Dahyun.

She rummages for a few minutes until she finds them, sneaking her way past Dahyun. The kid isn’t really paying attention, but Jeongyeon is still being extra careful. They told Dahyun that the hammer broke so she would stop trying to hang up her dolls by the hair. 

Jeongyeon thought she knew true fear, but nothing is scarier than waking up at midnight to get a drink of water, only to find five barbie dolls hanging from the wall in the dark. Nayeon thought it was funny until she was in the same situation a couple weeks after. 

“Okay. Where are we putting it?” Jeongyeon picks up the picture, turning it to finally get a look at Chaeyoung’s stolen treasure. “Oh…”

Chaeyoung grabs it quickly, pushing it up the wall at the end of her bed. “Do you think it looks good here?”

Jeongyeon lowers the hammer slowly, settling onto the bed for a better look. “It looks fine there.”

It's a strange sight, seeing a picture of all of them so young. A baby Dahyun stuffed neatly into her mother’s arm, a small Chaeyoung hugging her father’s waist, and a youthful Nayeon sitting on the couch behind them as they posed. Nayeon looks so much like her sister in the picture, and Chaeyoung so much brighter. Dahyun’s tiny fingers are poking out of the blanket she’s wrapped in, tugging at her mother’s hair.

“But I think you should put it in the living room. That way everyone can see it.” Jeongyeon tells her.

Chaeyoung slowly lowers the picture, turning to Jeongyeon with a careful look. “You don’t think it will make them upset?”

Jeongyeon pauses. “Maybe a little, but I think it’ll make them more happy than sad.”

Chaeyoung nods, still a little hesitant. “Okay.”

“Okay.” Jeongyeon stands back up, a new enthusiasm in her. “But first, we find a way to hide this hammer from Dahyun. We don’t want a repeat of the dolls.”

Chaeyoung waves her off. “I can handle the kid.”

Jeongyeon frowns at her, wondering if there’s a reason that Chaeyoung is talking like she’s a movie villain. Surely this wasn’t her influence, right? These children have always just been weird as hell.

Chaeyoung does handle Dahyun though, expertly dragging her to Chaeyoung’s room. It’s smart, there’s nothing that a younger sibling loves quite like scurrying around their older sibling’s room. Jeongyeon doesn’t get it, but there’s something ingrained into all younger sibling’s brains that makes them eager to ruin their bigger sister or brother’s room.

Jeongyeon finishes putting away the hammer just in time for Nayeon to home, alerting Kookeu, who then alerts the girls. Dahyun rushes out to greet her aunt, but not before Jeongyeon has to catch her when she slips over her toys on the floor. Chaeyoung follows slower, ignoring her aunt and sister hugging in favor of sending Jeongyeon a questioning look.

Jeongyeon nods toward the other side of the living room where the picture is now hanging. Chaeyoung looks relieved when she finally catches sight of it.

“Aunt Nayeon.” Chaeyoung pushes Dahyun away, pulling Nayeon toward the living room. “Look what Jeongyeon helped me with.”

Jeongyeon sighs when Dahyun whines at the loss, probably confused why her sister was just being so sweet to her and allowing her in her room, only to shove her off their aunt. She’s pretty sure they’re going to drive her nuts over the… well… the rest of her life.

Dahyun forgets her anger quickly though when Jeongyeon pulls her in, resting her tiny head against her stomach. She hopes that's a thing she’ll be able to do forever, hug away all of Dahyun’s problems.

“Oh.” Nayeon pauses. “That’s my favorite picture. Where did you get that?”

Chaeyoung shuffles in place, looking back to Jeongyeon for support. Jeongyeon shrugs and nods back at her. “Um, I took it from…”

  
Chaeyoung glances down when Nayeon’s face lights up in recognition. “You… stole it from your grandparents?”

Dahyun gasps. “Chaeng.”

“Chaeyoung.” Nayeon sighs. “You can’t steal things.”

Chaeyoung’s whole body slumps.

“But-” Nayeon throws her head side to side, like she’s contemplating her next words. “-I’ll allow it just this once. Because my parents are assholes.”

  
“Swear word!” Dahyun squeezes Jeongyeon’s sides painfully. “Aunt Jeongyeon! Swear word!”

 _Oh, how the tables have turned_ , she thinks, watching this scene in front of her. _She_ is in charge right now, the one that has to bring on the law of the land because Nayeon is allowing anarchy in the house. 

“Excuse me, but that’s going to be a quarter for the swear jar.” Jeongyeon puts her fists on her hip trying her best to look the part of the authority figure.

Nayeon and Chaeyoung exchange a small glance, both their lips turning up in a way that looks scarily similar. Jeongyeon knows what’s going to happen the moment Chaeyoung reaches over for the pillows on the couch.

“Dahyun, let’s go!” She doesn’t leave room for arguing, taking the small girl in her arms and running for the hallway, Kookeu chasing them.

She locks them and Kookeu in Dahyun’s room, relishing in the noisy giggles in her ear and teeth nipping at her feet. Nayeon and Chaeyoung find them, and she has no doubt in her mind that she’s going to get her ass kicked with pillows, but maybe if she uses Dahyun and Kookeu as shields then she’ll survive.

“Yoo Jeongyeon! Open up!” Nayeon is laughing and she figures Chaeyoung is too under Nayeon's loud voice.

Dahyun clings a little tighter to her. “Aunt Jeongyeon, you’re going to protect me right?”

And their goes her plans to use the youngest and Kookeu as shields, because it really is her job to protect them now.

  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter and we're done, guys, gals, and non-binary pals!


	14. Chapter 14

Dahyun doesn’t really get why people laugh at Aunt Jeongyeon and Aunt Nayeon when they both show up to meet her new teachers, or why Aunt Jeongyeon puts her hands over her ears when Aunt Nayeon starts yelling at the other parents, but she knows that it’s because they’re protecting her and each other. Aunt Jeongyeon has explained it before, that they just want to make sure Dahyun is happy more than anything, but Aunt Jeongyeon is kind of bad at explaining things sometimes.

Most of the other kids in her class are confused by their parent’s actions too, but some of them follow their parent’s lead and take to making fun of Dahyun as well. Dahyun doesn’t mind too much because most of her classmates think she’s really funny and nice. Dahyun likes being nice, even if some of the others don’t want her to be nice to them.

The new girl, Gahyeon, gets made fun of sometimes too, and Gahyeon has explained it’s because she has two mommies and that it’s not normal. Dahyun still doesn’t understand because she had a mommy and a daddy, not two mommies, but she likes Gahyeon enough to set it aside for later.

Sometimes Gahyeon will come over to her house after school because her mommies are busy with work. Dahyun is always excited to show Gahyeon all her ponies and the cupcakes that Aunt Jeongyeon lets her decorate. Gahyeon doesn’t like ponies as much as Dahyun, but she still plays with her as long as Dahyun is willing to let her be Rarity.

Other times, when Aunt Nayeon is at the hospital helping sick people and Chaeyoung has something after school, Dahyun and Gahyeon will stick around the diner that Aunt Jeongyeon works at. Gahyeon really likes the pancakes that Heechul makes, but Dahyun knows for a fact that they aren’t as good as the ones that her aunts make at home.

Dahyun likes when Momo is there, even if she doesn’t bring Boo. Momo’s belly is getting bigger every day and she tells her that Dahyun’s cousin is inside it. Dahyun hopes her cousin isn't scared in Momo’s belly because it’s probably really dark. Dahyun doesn’t like the dark at all, but she crawls into Chaeyoung’s bed when she’s really scared. Dahyun doesn’t think there’s a bed in Momo’s tummy though.

When Gahyeon can’t come, Aunt Jeongyeon and Heechul try their best to play with her, but sometimes it’s hard when there’s lots of people there. Sometimes Chaeng and Tzuyu come and get her though and bring her home.

Chaeyoung isn’t home as much anymore because she has dumb school stuff, but Aunt Nayeon keeps explaning that it’s important stuff and that Dahyun shouldn’t be mad at her. Dahyun tries not to be, but sometimes she does get angry at Chaeyoung. It usually goes away when Chaeyoung offers to let her sleep in her bed though and then Dahyun apologizes for being angry.

Tzuyu and Chaeyoung kiss sometimes, like the way Aunt Nayeon and Aunt Jeongyeon kiss, not the way Aunt Nayeon kisses her and Chaeyoung. Dahyun doesn’t know why everyone wants to kiss so much, kissing is really gross, but Chaeyoung smiles a lot after Tzuyu kisses her, so Dahyun hasn’t beaten up Tzuyu yet for stealing her sister.

She’s told Gahyeon about it before and Gahyeon says that type of kissing is for people in love, like her mommies. Dahyun tells Gahyeon that she never wants to kiss anyone, ever. Gahyeon pouts at her and tells her she’s dumb.

  
  


\---

  
  


Chaeyoung hates the idea of going to a school dance. She quite literally would rather eat road kill than attend a school dance, but Tzuyu asks her to attend with her and she no longer has a choice, because although Chaeyoung would eat road kill before attending a school dance, she would rather die before she ever makes Tzuyu sad.

“You look very nice, Chaeyoung. Beautiful. Handsome.” Aunt Nayeon picks at Chaeyoung’s bangs.

Chaeyoung flushes at the compliment. Tzuyu calls her that sometimes, too. It’s the haircut. Ever since she chopped her hair off Tzuyu has been fawning over it. She’s honestly pretty sure that it was the haircut that really made Tzuyu fall for her. She really should thank Aunt Jeongyeon again some time… but after she finally tells them that she and Tzuyu are actually dating.

“Thanks,” She mumbles.

Aunt Nayeon smirks, flattening the wrinkles in her suit jacket. “Maybe you can get a kiss from your date tonight?”

“It’s not a date.” Chaeyoung denies, although it is very much is a date.

“But you do want a kiss.” Aunt Nayeon is far too cheeky tonight.

Chaeyoung rolls her eyes, not daring to respond to that. No one has ever been able to embarrass her like her aunt has, not even her own mother. She would rather not have to have her cheeks be red all night long.

The doorbell rings and Kookeu’s bark bounces off the walls. Before Chaeyoung can even begin to break away from Aunt Nayeon’s grip, Dahyun and Gahyeon’s racing footsteps are heard heading for the door. Chaeyoung sighs, already knowing that they’re going to be harassing Tzuyu.

She’s right. By the time she makes it to the front door, Aunt Jeongyeon is pulling the girls back as they shoot off compliments, telling Tzuyu that she looks like a princess. They’re not wrong of course. Tzuyu is more than beautiful, always has been. Chaeyoung has no clue in hell why the girl has chosen her of all people when she could have anyone.

“Hi.” Chaeyoung steps forward, kicking the tiny twerps out of the way. “You uh-” She takes a look back. Aunt Jeongyeon is too busy scolding Dahyun and Gahyeon for opening the door to notice them. “You look beautiful.”

Tzuyu smiles bashfully, glancing down at the dark blue dress and back up to the matching tie that Chaeyoung is wearing. “Thank you. You look pretty.”

Chaeyoung was expecting another handsome, but she’ll certainly take pretty if it’s coming from Tzuyu. She peeks passed her to spot Mina and Sana walking up the driveway. Chaeyoung puts away the flirtatious thoughts for now.

Mina and Sana gush at how cute they look together, ushering them inside so they can all get pictures before they go. Chaeyoung’s cheeks warm once more when she realizes that not only does she have to go to a school dance, but she’s going to have pictures to remind her of the dance for the rest of her life.

Tzuyu’s arm stays wrapped around her arm for the entirety of the pictures and the twenty minutes in between the pictures and their eventual departure that they spend watching Dahyun and Gahyeon fight over toys while the adults talk about how cute she and Tzuyu look together.

Chaeyoung is beginning to wonder if they already know that they’re dating.

  
  
  


\---

  
  


Nayeon is a patient woman. She has taken her time to learn how to raise two children without any previous parenting skills. She works with the most stubborn of patients at the hospital and has figured out exactly how to deal with every single one without it leading to anger or unnecessary insults. She waited for the love of her life to figure her shit out and finally just tell Nayeon her feelings for much longer than it should have taken.

Jeongyeon calls her stubborn, prideful. Which, maybe she is, but Nayeon knows that Jeongyeon appreciates that part of her. But that stubbornness, paired with Jeongyeon’s terrible communication skills, sometimes leads to fights.

Nothing big usually, and they almost always make up within the day, but there are a few times when Jeongyeon’s aloofness does get under her skin. Never does she hide her feelings about Nayeon and the kids, she's an open book in that regard, but oftentimes, Jeongyeon hides her own feelings when stressed or scared.

It's hard to get her to open up sometimes. She’ll never say it out loud, but Nayeon knows her well enough to know that Jeongyeon sometimes worries that she’s not as important to them as she thinks. 

Nayeon doesn’t know how to explain to Jeongyeon that she’s just as important. She would never choose anyone over her nieces, never, but Jeongyeon would never ask that of her. Would be angry at Nayeon if she ever did, really, and that’s why Jeongyeon will always be as important as the girls. 

The three of them are Nayeon’s life, but she doesn’t know how to say that. So she doesn’t say it. She shows her instead.

_ “Do you like it?” Nayeon asks, pointing to the mailbox with both their last names, a statement to the entire neighborhood that it’s  _ their _ home. _

And.

_ “Her future wife, actually.” Nayeon corrects the man eyeing Jeongyeon across the diner counter, leaning over to press a hard kiss to Jeongyeon’s lips and taking pride in the man’s scoff. _

Or.

_ “Look! My girlfriend brought me lunch. Isn’t she sweet?.” Nayeon sings to everyone at the nurse’s station, just to see Jeongyeon’s red cheeks as she dips away from the cooing woman and amused men standing around in their scrubs. Jihyo goes the extra mile and makes kissy noises at her best friend, much to Nayeon's amusement. _

Sometimes.

_ “What?” Nayeon glares as she cuddles up to a stupefied Jeongyeon. “You think just because I’m mad at you right now means you aren’t still stuck with me for the rest of your life? Think again, moron.” _

But usually.

_ Nayeon kisses Jeongyeon’s ring finger gently, a silent promise to one day put jewelry there if Jeongyeon will allow her. _

They’re not perfect, their little family, and certainly more than a little dysfunctional, but it’s more than Nayeon ever thought she’d be allowed to have, so she’ll hold onto it for the rest of her life and never let go.

  
  


\----

  
  


Jeongyeon struggles with the box in her hand, nearly dropping it onto the ground in front of the door. She knows that sometimes love just doesn’t last, but she can’t help but feel sad. To have an entire life planned out, only for it not to work out? It’s heartbreaking.

She sighs, unlocking the door with the box still in hand and making her way down the hallways to the empty bedroom. She sets the box down on the ground and takes in the familiar room. It’s no longer hers anymore.

“Hey, are you going to make me carry everything else or what?”

Jeongyeon snorts at the sight at the door. Jihyo is definitely almost overwhelmed by the large box. Jeongyeon, the greatest best friend in the world, takes it from her despite the scowl Jihyo gives her when she approaches. Jeongyeon has probably offended her, but she’d rather Jihyo have a bruised ego before a broken back.

“You know what? I might just do that. You know, since you’re living in my home now.”

Jihyo rolls her eyes. “This is Nayeon’s home.”

“Actually-” Nayeon breezes by them with another box in her hands. “-this is the Yoo-Im home. Not sure if you saw the mailbox or not.”

“Yeah.” Jeongyeon pushes her by the shoulder.” You heard her.”

Jeongyeon uses a little too much strength, sending Jihyo stumbling back, right into the tiny child that peeks her head into the room. 

Dahyun wails, flopping to her bottom in a way so dramatic that Jeongyeon is almost impressed by. Nayeon startles, turning on her heels to check out the accident. Chaeyoung peeks her head into the room, carrying a much smaller box than everyone else, the slacker. 

Jihyo’s mouth drops. “Dahyunnie, I didn’t mean to-”

“Jihyo is mean!” Dahyun cries out.

Jeongyeon is holding in her laugh, waving Jihyo out of the room. “Go get the rest of your things. I’ll handle this.”

Jihyo gapes, seeming to try and decide if she should stay or not. She must decide it’s better to retreat because she’s running out the door seconds later. Chaeyoung watches her go from the hallway, cringing at the noise still coming from her sister.

Jeongyeon waits until she’s certain Jihyo is outside before pulling a dollar from her pocket and offering it to Dahyun. “Good job, kiddo.”

Dahyun’s crying stops abruptly as she stands to take the money. “Thanks.”

  
“You’re ridiculous.” Nayeon shakes her head fondly. “Is it going to be like this all the time now that Jihyo is staying with us?”

Jeongyeon shrugs. “Probably.”

  
  
  


\---

  
  


Jihyo forgoes Nayeon’s usual offer of wine tonight, content to enjoy the presence of her best friend next to her instead. Jeongyeon does drink tonight though, gaining a stragne appreciation for wine now that she's with Nayeon, stating it to be a night of celebration, excited to have Jihyo under the same roof.

Jihyo isn’t sure if she’s as excited as Jeongyeon, still not sure how to feel about her and Daniel’s split. It had been a mutual agreement, but part of her feels like she’s missing something now. Jeongyeon says it’s normal to miss someone that was such a large part of her life.

It’s odd, how she and Jeongyeon have switched roles. For the first time in their lives, Jeongyeon is the one with everything all put together and Jihyo is the one flailing through life. It feels like an episode of the Twilight Zone if she’s being honest.

Still, Jihyo looks to her best friend and feels safe. She knows, just like all the times that she’s pulled Jeongyeon off her ass and helped her stand back up, Jeongyeon is going to do the same for Jihyo.

“Hey?” Jeongyeon nudges her, already looking blissfully tipsy. “You okay?”

Jihyo hums, glancing around the room. Momo and Heechul are answering the tiny Dahyun and Gahyeon’s answers about the baby in Momo’s bulging tummy. Sana, Mina, and Nayeon are gossiping, pointing at the two teenagers huddled together across the room (Jeongyeon says they're dating). Boo is chasing Kookeu around the house, much to Kookeu’s irritation.

“Yeah, I’m fine.” Jihyo lays her head against the taller girl. “Feels nice, actually. Being surrounded by everyone.”

“Family.” Jeongyeon nods wisely. “Family always makes things better.”

Jihyo agrees.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for sticking around til the end everyone. Hope today treated you all well.

**Author's Note:**

> This is inspired by a fic called 'a place to call home' by invertedpyramids 
> 
> if you guys are fans of Loona, you should 100% read their story and drop some kudos. It's magnificent, and also finished for all you binge readers.


End file.
